Death Island, Saison 1, Livre 1
by jaysher
Summary: Natsu, fils d'un puissant chef d'entreprise, invite ses amis sur une île privée afin d'y fêter son anniversaire. Hélas, un tueur en série est dans le groupe. OCC, slash HxH. D'autres univers sont mêlés dans cette fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

04 H 00

**Maison de Natsu**

**Chambre**

Une valise ouverte sur un lit même pas fait, une chambre luxueusement décorée et un placard immaculé dont les portes sont béantes, cette histoire est celle de Natsu. Ce jeune homme, âge de vingt ans, s'affaire dans la pièce car aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial pour lui. En effet, avec l'autorisation de son père, un richissime patron d'entreprise, le garçon aux cheveux roses doit se rendre sur une île privée, afin d'y fêter son anniversaire. Ce bout de terre appartient à la famille et Natsu est très heureux de pouvoir s'y rendre, surtout avec ses amis mais le plus important, son petit ami: Gray.

Rangeant un dernier vêtement dans sa valise, le garçon discute seul, à voix haute.

« _J'espère que tout se passera bien et que Lucy a terminé les préparations comme mon père lui a demandé. »_

S'inquiète-t-il. Fermant la malle à l'aide de la fermeture éclair, Natsu réfléchit. Soudain, le téléphone portable qui reposait sur sa table de chevet se met à sonner. De suite, Natsu se dirige vers le mobile et le prend dans ses mains. Là, il regarde l'écran pour connaître l'identité de la personne et une fois rassuré, il décroche.

« _Oui ?_

_- Bonjour Natsu, c'est Cloud._

_- Bonjour Cloud, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien et toi ?_

_- En pleine préparation, comme tu dois t'en douter._

_- Je vois. Si je t'appelle, c'est parce que nous sommes déjà plusieurs à t'attendre sur le quai._

_- Pas de souci, j'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes encore._

_- Très bien. Par contre, Zach n'est pas là, comme convenu. »_

Cette phrase est libérée dans un soupir de tristesse.

« _Toujours vos problèmes de couple ?_

_- Ouais et je nourrissais beaucoup d'espoir dans cette escapade._

_- Je te comprends mais rassures-toi, Zach viendra sur l'île._

_- Tu en es sûr ?_

_- Oui puisqu'il m'a fait la promesse. Maintenant, je dois te laisser si je veux pas prendre davantage de retard._

_- Entendu. A plus tard Natsu._

_- A plus tard Cloud. »_

Natsu éloigne le téléphone de son oreille et enfonce la touche rouge afin de mettre un terme à la communication. Ensuite, il le glisse dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et prend quelques valises chargées avec lui.

**Quai**

Plusieurs garçons sont réunis sur le quai bétonné de la ville, sous l'éclairage d'un réverbère. Tous sans exception sont des amis de Natsu. L'un d'entre eux, Kaworu, lit un journal pour se passer le temps. En tournant une page, ses yeux se posent sur un article plutôt effrayant. Son corps est traversé par des frissons et de suite, certains de ses camarades s'inquiètent.

« _Tout va bien Kaworu ?_ demande Keigo.

-_ Oui. C'est juste que je suis en train de lire un article qui me fait froid dans le dos._

_- Et de quoi parle-t-il ?_

_- Un tueur en série sévit en ce moment même dans notre ville._

_- Vraiment ? »_

Cette question est posée par un troisième garçon: Naruto. Du coup, Kaworu poursuit.

« _Oui et sa méthode d'opération est horrible. »_

Naruto se rapproche de son ami afin de jeter un œil sur l'article en question. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de lecture, le blond affiche un rictus de dégoût sur ses lèvres.

« _Je n'aimerais pas trop tomber sur lui._ dit-il.

- _Et moi donc ! »_

Achève Kaworu. Pendant que les deux compères terminent la source d'information manuscrite, une voiture blanche s'arrête pas très loin du groupe. La portière conductrice s'ouvre et une silhouette en descend. Cette dernière s'approche du réverbère et dévoile ainsi son identité.

« _Bonjour messieurs._

_- Bonjour Sasuke. _lui répond Sangohan.

-_ Mon jeune maître n'est pas avec vous ?_

_- Comme tu peux le constater, la réponse est non mais je pense qu'il arrivera dans pas très longtemps._

_- Entendu. »_

Sasuke s'approche de la borne autour de laquelle est enroulée une corde. Celle-ci est reliée à un bateau et sa fonction est d'empêcher le navire de prendre le large.

Sora, le petit ami de Roxas, commence à perdre patience.

« _Bon, c'est quand qu'il arrive ?_

_- Sois patient Sora._ lui demande Keigo.

-_ Je veux bien mais cela fait quand même une demi-heure que j'attends._

_- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es arrivé le premier. D'ailleurs, on pourrait croire que tu es le plus enthousiasmé de nous tous._

_- Vraiment ? »_

Keigo hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« _C'est la première fois que tu te rends sur une île ?_

_- Oui et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que je suis impatient._

_- J'en ai bien l'impression. »_

De son côté, Kaworu a terminé de lire le journal. Il le plie et s'adresse aux autres.

« _Quelqu'un veut le lire ? »_

En guise de réponse, le garçon ne reçoit que des refus.

« _Très bien. »_

Dit Kaworu avant de s'approcher d'une poubelle. Là, il balance le canard à l'intérieur et retrouve sa place quelques secondes plus tard. Au loin, une voiture se fait entendre. Serait-ce Natsu qui arrive ? Certains garçons du groupe l'espèrent. Le bolide ralenti sa vitesse pour se garer à la gauche de celui qui appartient à Sasuke. Le moteur se montre brusquement silencieux et l'individu qui le conduisait sorti très vite.

_« Natsu ! »_

Rapidement, Sora quitte ses amis pour aller rejoindre celui qui vient d'arriver. Désormais, le petit ami de Roxas est face au garçon qui sort tout juste de la voiture.

« _Tout va bien Sora ?_ questionne-t-il.

_- Oui mais je suis content que tu sois enfin arrivé._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'ai hâte d'y être. »_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

07 H 00

**Quai**

Le jour commence à poindre à l'horizon. Sasuke est affairé à poser les valises sur le bateau tandis que Natsu discute avec ses amis. Bien sûr, le groupe d'ami s'est agrandi de plusieurs membres.

« _Gray n'est pas avec toi ?_ demande Hiroki, le petit ami de Nowaki.

-_ Non mais il doit nous rejoindre plus tard. Cependant, je peux te poser la même question._

_- Concernant mon homme ?_

_- Oui._

_- Il m'a dit qu'il tenterait de se libérer demain._

_- Je vois. Il est autant prit par son boulot ?_

_- Ouais. »_

Natsu se rend compte qu'il va avoir besoin des services de Sasuke pour plusieurs jours.

« _Dommage car je voulais m'en débarrasser._

_- Je te demande pardon Natsu ? »_

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se rend compte qu'il vient de parler à voix haute.

« _Rien Hiroki, rassures-toi._

_- D'accord. »_

Les dernières valises viennent d'être déposées sur la bateau. Là, Sasuke se tourne vers son maître et lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« _Nous allons pouvoir y aller monsieur._

_- Très bien Sasuke. »_

Natsu présente son dos à Hiroki et rempli ses poumons. Ensuite, il ouvre la bouche et se met à parler vraiment fort.

« _Nous allons pouvoir y aller mes amis. »_

Des acclamations enthousiastes se font entendre. Sora est le premier à monter sur l'esquif, suivi de très près par son compagnon: Roxas.

« _Merci beaucoup Sasuke._ »

Dit-il puisque le serviteur lui a donné un coup de mains pour grimper à bord du bateau. Vient au tour de Kirua, qui souhaite céder son tour à Satoru. Celui-ci, timide, ne veut pas griller l'ordre de passage du petit ami de Gon.

« _Je te remercie Kirua mais passe avant s'il te plait._

- _Pourquoi puisque je t'assure que cela ne me dérange pas de te laisser monter avant moi ?_

-_ Je suis maladroit et tu le sais._

- _Et alors ? Tu as peur de tomber à l'eau et de retarder le départ ? »_

Satoru acquiesce du visage.

« _D'accord mais c'est n'importe quoi. »_

Du coup, Kirua monte sur le véhicule maritime et se tourne pour voir comment va se débrouiller Satoru. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce dernier s'en sort plutôt bien.

« _Tu vois, tu n'avais aucune raison de douter d'une quelconque catastrophe de ta part. »_

Lui fait remarquer Kirua. Satoru ne dit rien et préfère poser son postérieur sur l'un des bords. Natsu est le dernier à monter puisqu'il s'est occupé de retirer la corde autour du bout. Ensuite, il monte sur le bateau tandis que Sasuke se place devant le gouvernail.

« _Tout le monde est installé ? »_

Demande-t-il. Son jeune maître se place aux côtés de l'un de ses amis et donne sa réponse.

« _Tu peux y aller Sasuke._

- _A vos ordres monsieur. »_

Le serviteur tourne la clef dans la serrure et peu de temps après, un bruit de moteur se fait entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le navire a prit le large et se dirige tranquillement vers un bout de terre qui se trouve à plusieurs lieues. Personne à bord n'est malade et c'est une bonne chose.

« _Natsu ?_

_- Oui Hiroki._

_- Combien serons-nous au total ?_

_- Si tout le monde répond présent comme je l'espère, nous serons vingt._

_- C'est beaucoup._

_- Certes mais je tiens absolument à ce que cet anniversaire soit l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. »_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

14 H 00

**Ile privée**

Les garçons sont enfin arrivés sur l'île et plusieurs d'entre eux se sont réfugiés à l'intérieur de l'unique maison qui se trouve sur ce morceau de terre. Cette bâtisse faite de bois comprend plusieurs chambres. Au total, elles sont au moins une douzaine. C'est pour cette raison que Natsu voulait fêter son anniversaire ici. Ainsi, il peut héberger tous ses amis et s'éclater avec eux le moment venu.

En ce moment, le garçon se tient près d'un ponton de bois, tandis que Sasuke est toujours devant le gouvernail du bateau. Deux camarades de Natsu viennent d'arriver. Il s'agit de Cloud et de Kurando. De suite, le premier fait la bise à l'hôte.

« _Coucou Natsu, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien et toi ?_

_- Pas à me plaindre. »_

A la triste mine qu'affiche Cloud, le fils du propriétaire de l'île devine que quelque chose ne va pas.

« _Un souci ?_

_- Non. Enfin si. J'ai contacté Zack dans la matinée et il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir avant demain._

_- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre Cloud._

_- C'est surtout moi qui doit l'être. »_

Visiblement, le jeune blond a des soucis de couple et comme Natsu est au courant de tout, il tente de rassurer son ami.

« _T'inquiète pas, tant que Zack ne sera pas parmi nous, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à faire reculer la date de la fête._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Puisque je te le dis._

_- Merci. »_

Cette information donne le sourire à Cloud. De son côté, Kurando attend son tour pour saluer le garçon qui prendra une année supplémentaire, dans quelques jours. Une fois que le petit ami de Zack s'écarte, le japonais présente sa main droite pour échanger une poignée avec Natsu.

« _Salut. Mon cousin n'est toujours pas arrivé ?_

_- Non mais il ne devrait plus tarder je pense. Comment se passe votre relation ?_

_- Bien mais notre famille nous a renié, comme nous le redoutons._

_- Aie. _

_- Comme tu dis mais bon, on avait le temps de s'y préparer._

_- Et comment va Yuri suite à cette nouvelle ?_

_- Pas très bien et j'espère que ce petit séjour l'aidera à retrouver le moral._

_- Je le souhaite également. »_

A ce moment, quatre femmes arrivent auprès de Natsu.

« _Maître. »_

Dit l'une d'entre elle. Le garçon aux cheveux roses tourne son joli minois afin d'échanger avec la fille qui vient de l'interpeller.

« _Sakura, que puis-je pour toi ?_

_- Désolé de vous interrompre Monsieur Natsu mais les chambres de vos invités sont prêtes._

_- Merci beaucoup les filles pour votre efficacité. Maintenant, pourriez-vous donner un coup de mains à mes amis afin qu'ils puissent s'installer correctement ?_

_- Bien sûr. Erza, Lucy, Virgo, retourner à l'intérieur de la maison et affairez-vous au plus vite._

_- Entendu Sakura. »_

Erza, Virgo et Lucy, les trois servantes sous les ordres de Sakura, tournent sur leur talon et empruntent le chemin qui mène à la résidence boisée. Pendant ce temps, Natsu s'adresse à Sasuke.

« _Retourne au port de la ville car d'autres invités risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre._

_- Bien monsieur Natsu. »_

Et aussitôt, le bateau s'éloigne de l'île pour permettre à son navigateur d'accomplir parfaitement sa fonction. Au même moment, Natsu s'éloigne du ponton pour aller retrouver ses amis à l'intérieur de la maison de bois.

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Le fils du propriétaire de la maison entre dans le bâtiment et voit plusieurs de ses amis éparpillés dans la plus grande pièce: le salon. Tranquillement, l'homme traverse la salle tout en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Celle-ci contient plusieurs morceaux de bois empilés les uns sur les autres mais aucune flamme n'est présente.

« _Je vais devoir l'allumer pour qu'on n'attrape pas froid. »_

Natsu tâte ses poches de pantalon et se rend compte qu'il n'a pas de briquet sur lui.

_« Mince ! »_

Dit-il. A ce moment, une main tenant une boîte d'allumettes se glisse sous son regard. L'habitant de Fairy Tail tourne son visage et constate que celui qui lui propose son aide n'est autre que Cloud.

« _Merci Cloud._

_- De rien. »_

Natsu s'empare de la boîte, l'ouvre et en sort une allumette. Ensuite, il l'a fait craquer sur l'un des côtés et une fois son extrémité allumée, il s'accroupit pour permettre à la flamme de s'amuser sur le journal présent dans la cheminée. Une fois l'allumette bien consumée, le petit ami de Gray l'a lance dans le foyer et se relève. Là, il admire son œuvre et attend plusieurs secondes pour être sûr que le feu démarre bien.

La pièce est décorée mais nécessairement. Dans un coin se trouve une table basse sur laquelle repose un petit poste de télévision de couleur noire. Face à eux, un canapé dont la teinte a un peu perdu de son éclat. Plus loin, assez prêt de la cheminée, une grande table autour de laquelle se trouve plusieurs chaises. Devant certains murs de la pièce, des buffets, un vaisselier et un poste radio posé sur un petit meuble. Au fond de la salle, un escalier de bois qui mène à un étage. Bref, les dimensions sont tellement idéales que Natsu a eu raison de jeter son dévolu sur cette résidence, afin d'y célébrer son anniversaire.

Tranquillement, le garçon tend la boîte d'allumettes à son camarade.

« _Merci._

_- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »_

Prononce Cloud avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de l'une des poches de son pantalon. Ce geste intrigue Natsu.

« _Depuis quand fumes-tu ?_

_- Depuis un petit moment. »_

Le fils du grand patron réfléchit et se rend compte que cette nouvelle habitude de la part de son camarade est vraiment très récente.

« _Tu as commencé depuis que ton couple a des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ouais et pour le moment, je n'envisage pas d'arrêter._

_- Fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, je ne suis pas ton père. _dit Natsu en plaisantant.

-_ Et encore heureux. »_

Conclut le blond. Celui-ci sort une cigarette du paquet, la porte à sa bouche et l'allume en grattant une seconde allumette. Une fois éteinte, la brindille part rejoindre le foyer tandis que le fumeur inspire une latte. Lorsque la fumée s'échappe de sa bouche, Cloud y va de son petit commentaire.

« _Cela fait vraiment du bien. »_

Natsu ne dit rien, occupé à se convaincre qu'il n'y est pour rien dans le mal-être de son pote. Pendant ce temps, Hiroki s'est approché de la télévision.

« _Dis-moi Natsu._

_- Oui Hiroki ?_

_- Je peux regarder la télé si cela ne te dérange pas ?_

_- Bien sûr que non._

_- Merci. »_

Hiroki se penche alors en avant et pose son pouce droit sur le bouton qui se trouve juste en dessous de l'écran. Il enfonce la touche et pendant que la télévision s'allume, l'homme part s'installer dans le canapé. Kurando vient à ses côtés et c'est ensemble que les deux garçons regardent une émission. En réalité, c'est un flash d'information qui est diffusé. Celui-ci parle du tueur en série qui sévit dans la région depuis quelques temps déjà.

« _Cette histoire commence sérieusement à faire du bruit._ commente le Japonais.

- _Il faut dire que cela fait déjà un trimestre que ce criminel est entré en activité. Maintenant, une question doit être posée._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Pourquoi notre ville est pas une autre ?_

_- Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'il fasse des meurtres ailleurs ?_

_- Pour rien te cacher, la réponse est oui. »_

Kurando est choqué par les propos d'Hiroki. Celui-ci poursuit la conversation afin d'argumenter.

« _Notre secteur résidentiel est réputé pour sa tranquillité de voisinage. Avoir un tel individu dans le coin risque d'amputer cette bonne ambiance et cela peut faire partir certains habitants. »_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

18 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Natsu est debout devant la cheminée et est occupé à se réchauffer. Malgré l'évènement qui va avoir lieu dans les prochains jours, le climat est plutôt frais puisque nous sommes en hiver. Même si dehors, aucune neige n'est là, le froid mordant de cette semaine passée se fait bien sentir.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre sur Sasuke, qui évolue rapidement dans la pièce. Derrière lui, arrivent plusieurs garçons. Une expression de joie se dessine sur le visage de Natsu qui quitte la cheminée pour s'approcher de ses amis.

« _Shinji, Naruto, Trunks, Yuri, comme je suis heureux de vous voir._

- _Nous aussi Natsu. »_

L'individu aux cheveux roses échange une poignée de mains avec chacun de ses invités. De leurs côtés, Sakura, Erza et Lucy s'affairent à installer les valises des nouveaux arrivants, dans les chambres adéquates. Néanmoins, plusieurs de ces garçons cherchent à savoir si leur moitié est déjà dans la résidence.

« _Oui Shinji et si je me trompe pas, il est déjà en train de vider sa valise dans votre chambre._

_- D'accord mais puis-je avoir le numéro de celle-ci ? »_

Natsu sourit à cette question.

« _Ce n'est pas un hôtel Shinji mais une maison de vacances. Certes, ses dimensions sont respectables mais je te garantis qu'elle n'a rien d'un palace. Sakura ! »_

La servante aux cheveux roses arrive dans le salon et attend les ordres.

« _Oui Monsieur Natsu ?_

_- Accompagne Shinji jusqu'à la chambre où se trouve son petit ami s'il te plait._

_- Bien Monsieur. »_

Du coup, Sakura détache son regard de son jeune maître pour le poser sur Shinji.

« _Monsieur Shinji, si vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plait._

_- J'arrive. »_

Et voilà que le petit ami de Kaworu suit Sakura jusqu'à la fameuse chambre. Là, le fils du propriétaire se tourne vers Yuri, le cousin de Kurando.

« _Peux-tu me suivre s'il te plait, j'aimerai discuter avec toi quelques minutes._

_- Si tu veux. »_

Et voilà que les deux amis s'écartent du reste de la bande. Ils se trouvent désormais devant la cheminée.

« _Excuse-moi d'entrer dans le vif du sujet comme je vais le faire mais je suis au courant._

_- A propos ?_

_- Des conséquences tristes qu'a eu votre relation amoureuse, à toi et à Kurando._

_- Tu veux parler au sujet de notre famille ?_

_- Oui. »_

A ce moment, Yuri éclate de rire, ce qui déconcerte totalement Natsu.

**Perron**

Cloud est sorti de la maison et s'est isolé sur le perron. Là, il fume tranquillement une seconde cigarette et se permet de se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

« _Tout va bien Cloud ? »_

Le blond tourne son visage et voit Trunks et Naruto venir vers lui. Le dernier des garçons prend soin de fermer la porte après leur passage, par politesse.

_« Tout va bien Trunks, merci de t'en inquiéter. »_

Répond Cloud avant d'inspirer une nouvelle latte. Naruto s'approche alors et y va de sa petite réflexion.

« _Trois semaines déjà ?_

_- Quoi trois semaines ?_

_- Que tu as commencé à fumer._

_- Et alors ? C'est interdit ?_

_- Non mais cela prouve bien que votre couple est vraiment en difficulté._

_- Oui et je suis le seul à m'en soucier, visiblement. »_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

22 H 00

**Perron**

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Le dîner a été vite expédié puisque ce soir, Natsu a la tête ailleurs. Jamais il n'avait pensé que le couple de Cloud se portait aussi mal. Il faut dire que son compagnon, Zach, vient tout juste de sortir d'une longue période d'inactivé professionnelle. Maintenant qu'il a pu trouvé un boulot, il y va mais à fond. Du coup, le petit ami de Cloud est tellement occupé par sa nouvelle profession qu'il en oublie presque celui qui partage sa vie amoureuse. Le blond ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins. A cause de ces problèmes, Natsu est inquiet.

Ce dernier est assit sur la dernière marche du petit escalier qui mène au perron. Celui-ci est éclairé par une ampoule se trouvant juste au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Natsu, pensif, est occupé à regarder le ciel étoilé. Une doudoune noire et épaisse sur le dos, le garçon se parle à lui-même suite à un constat.

« _Heureusement que mon père a pensé à faire construire une cheminée dans chaque chambre. »_

Dit-il lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fait entendre, au loin.

« _Voilà Sasuke qui revient avec de nouveaux invités. »_

Et Natsu est loin de se douter de l'identité de celui qui se tient aux côtés de son serviteur. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, le navire arrive près du ponton. Une silhouette monte dessus, puis une seconde. Les deux ombres marchent en direction de la maison et grâce à la lumière de l'ampoule, l'homme reconnait les traits des protagonistes. L'un d'eux illumine son visage et le fait se lever.

« _Gray ! »_

De suite, Natsu descend le petit escalier et se précipite pour prendre son homme dans ses bras. Là, il pose son tête sur l'épaule droite de son compagnon et savoure pleinement ce moment.

« _Bonsoir Natsu._

_- Bonsoir. Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir sur cette île._

_- Et moi donc ! »_

Natsu retire son visage et approche ses lèvres de celle de son homme. Sasuke profite de ce spectacle avant de se manifester avec un raclement de gorge. L'homme aux cheveux roses éloigne sa tête de celle de son soupirant pour s'adresser à son serviteur.

« _Oui Sasuke ?_

_- Veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre ce joli moment de bonheur mais dois-je retourner au port pour y recevoir d'autres invités ?_

_- Plus pour ce soir._

_- Bien Monsieur Natsu. »_

Sasuke ne bouge pas, attendant un nouvel ordre.

« _Va rejoindre Sakura, Virgo, Lucy et Erza pour te restaurer avec elles. Pour aujourd'hui, j'estime que vous en avez fait assez et il est temps que vous soufflez un peu._

_- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Natsu et permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une bonne soirée._

_- Merci Sasuke. »_

Le serviteur regarde Gray avant de fermer ses paupières et de pencher son visage légèrement en avant. Ensuite, il retrouve une posture normale et quitte les deux hommes afin de se rendre dans la cuisine de la maison.

**Chambre de Sora et de Roxas**

Les deux amoureux sont en train de ranger leurs vêtement dans l'unique armoire de la pièce.

« _Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point Zach a pu s'éloigner de Cloud. C'est effrayant lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien._ s'exprime Roxas.

- _Je sais mais il serait bien que chacun d'entre nous ne se mêle pas à cette histoire._

_- Pourquoi ? Ce sont nos amis après tout._

_- Je le sais bien Roxas mais ils sont assez grand pour régler leurs problèmes par leurs propres moyens._

_- En clair, tu ne lèveras pas le petit doigt ?_

_- Non. »_

Roxas se pose sur le bord du lit et commence à réfléchir.

« _Tu crois que notre couple aurait le même genre de problèmes si je devais me trouver un travail ?_

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- A ton avis ? »_

Sora s'arrête et regarde son petit ami. Celui-ci a le visage baissé, signe qu'un détail est en train de le ronger. Devant l'inquiétude de son amoureux, Sora s'éloigne de l'armoire et vient se poser auprès de celui qu'il aime.

« _Tu songes encore à ton ancienne condition ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu devrais cesser de penser ainsi. Tant que nous serons ensemble, il ne t'arrivera rien._

_- Je le sais bien mais imagine que notre histoire ne survive pas ? Je serais bien obligé de retourner de là d'où je viens._

_- Ce qui me désole dans tout ça Roxas, c'est que tu ne crois pas en nous._

_- Si._

_- Non car si vraiment tu avais confiance en notre histoire, tu ne viendrais pas à évoquer ce souci à la moindre occasion. Cela me rend triste de savoir que tu peux envisager une rupture alors que cela fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble. Visiblement, je n'ai pas encore réussi à gagner ta confiance._

_- Ne dis pas ça Sora. »_

Las de ce sujet qui revient sans cesse dans leur couple, Sora préfère se lever afin de quitter la pièce. Une fois que la porte se referme après son passage, Roxas se rend compte de son erreur.

« _Il a raison lorsqu'il dit que je ne lui fait pas confiance. Je dois absolument perdre cette mauvaise manie avant de le perdre lui. »_

Roxas se lève à son tour et part à la poursuite de son petit ami.

**Perron**

Natsu et Gray sont toujours ensemble et n'ont pas bougé de là où ils se trouvent actuellement.

« _Natsu._

_- Oui Gray ?_

_- J'aimerais bien rentrer à l'intérieur car il ne fait pas super chaud._

_- Excuse-moi. »_

Natsu prend la valise que portait Gray afin de le soulager. Ensuite, les tourtereaux grimpent les trois marches du perron avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur de la maison.

**Chambre de Kirua**

Le petit ami de Gon est allongé sur son lit et pense à son compagnon. Ce dernier pourra se libérer qu'à partir de demain et pour l'heure, Kirua attend un coup de fil de sa part. Basculant légèrement sur sa gauche, le garçon aux cheveux blancs attrape son téléphone portable qui reposait sur la table de chevet et regarde l'écran.

« _Tiens, il n'y a pas de réseau ? »_

Kirua éteint son mobile pour le rallumer aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, des barrettes s'affichent.

« _Voilà qui est mieux. »_

Mais ce silence venant de son homme l'attriste un peu. Lorsqu'il repose son téléphone sur le meuble, des frappements contre la porte fermée se font entendre.

« _Oui ? »_

L'issue s'ouvre sur Hiroki.

« _Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?_

_- Non. Entre Hiroki._

_- Merci Kirua. »_

Le petit ami de Nowaki entre dans la pièce et referme le passage après lui. Ensuite, il contourne le lit pour s'allonger aux côtés de Kirua.

« _Ca va ?_

_- Ouais mais j'attends le coup de fils de Gon._

_- Alors que moi, j'ai reçu celui de mon mec._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et alors, il vient à partir de demain ?_

_- Si tout se passe bien, la réponse est oui._

_- Cette chance. »_

Et cela engendre une impatience chez Kirua. Hiroki s'en rend compte et décide de lui occuper l'esprit mais de quelle façon ? Voilà une très bonne question. Soudain, le petit ami de Nowaki s'aperçoit d'un détail qui ne lui a jamais frappé l'esprit, ni les yeux d'ailleurs. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié, Hiroki remarque la beauté du garçon aux cheveux blancs, ce qui le perturbe beaucoup.

_« Je ne sais pas comment fait Gon pour ne pas donner de nouvelles à son petit ami ?_

_- Je l'ignore également mais bon, il doit avoir d'excellentes raisons._

_- Même si j'en avais, je te préviendrais de suite._

_- Ouais mais chaque individu à ses priorités._

_- Et quelles sont celles de ton homme ?_

_- A l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-il occupé à préparer ses valises._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Va savoir. »_

Tout à coup, Hiroki ressent le besoin de promener ses doigts sur le doux visage de Kirua. Néanmoins, il s'abstient car il ignore comment le petit ami de Gon pourrait le prendre. Ses yeux passent alors du visage du garçon aux cheveux blancs à la cheminée de la pièce.

« _C'est toi qui l'a allumé ?_

_- Quoi ? »_

Kirua voit les yeux d'Hiroki fixer un point de la pièce et décide de suivre leur direction pour savoir de quoi parle son ami.

« _Ha ? Tu parles de la cheminée. Ouais, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai réussi à l'allumer sans passer par l'une des servantes de notre hôte._

_- Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te dire que tu es très doué._

_- Merci mais ce n'est pas compliqué d'allumer une cheminée._

_- Peut-être mais de mon côté, j'ai été un obligé de passer par Sakura pour avoir un feu digne de ce nom. »_

Kirua détourne alors son visage pour regarder Hiroki.

« _Tu plaisantes ?_

_- Non. »_

Le soupirant de Gon se réserve plusieurs secondes pour fixer le petit ami de Nowaki et se rend compte que ce dernier ne dit que la vérité. A ce moment, crise de rire pour le locataire de la chambre.

« _Ne me dis pas que tu te moques de mon incompétence à allumer un feu ? »_

Trop tordu de rire, Kirua parvient tout de même à hocher positivement de la tête. Lorsqu'il retrouve son sérieux, ce qui se produit au bout de quelques secondes, le garçon poursuit.

« _La pauvre Sakura. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui a pu lui traverser l'esprit lorsqu'elle a allumé le feu._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je me garderais d'en rajouter pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »_

Et Kirua se réfugie aussitôt dans le silence. Tout à coup, une sonnerie se fait entendre.

« _Excuse-moi mais c'est sûrement Gon. »_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre I

03 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Trunks est assit sur le canapé du salon et est occupé à regarder la télévision. A cette heure aussi tardive de la nuit, il n'y a pas grand-chose comme émission. Du coup, le garçon aux cheveux mauves zappe parmi les nombreuses chaines musicales qui sont proposées parmi le bouquet. Tout à coup, des pas en provenance de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage des chambres se font entendre. Le petit ami de Sangohan tourne sa tête sur sa droite et voit Keigo descendre les dernières marches. Ensuite, l'homme s'approche du canapé et prend place dessus.

« _Salut Trunks._

_- Salut Keigo. Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?_

_- Non._

_- Insomnie ?_

_- Non._

_- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de trouver le repos ?_

_- Le bruit de l'eau._

_- Attends ! Tu veux parler de la rivière ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Comment se fait-il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être du fait que je ne suis pas du tout habitué. Et toi, pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dormir ?_

_- Sangohan._

_- Quoi Sangohan ?_

_- Il n__'__arrête pas de ronfler.__»_

Keigo imagine la scène et se retient pour ne pas rire aux éclats.

« _Je ne vois pas ce qu__'__il y a de drôle._ s'énerve Trunks.

- _Excuse-moi.__»_

Le petit ami de Satoru s'accorde quelques secondes afin de retrouver son sérieux. Pour s'aider, l'homme porte son attention sur le poste de télévision.

« _Tu regardes quoi ?_

_- Des clips vidéos puisqu'il n'y a que ça à cette heure là._

_- Je vois. Cela ne te dérange pas que je veuille jeter un œil sur la chaîne d'information continue ?_

_- Bien sûr que non.__»_

Trunks zappe et mets la fameuse chaîne à l'écran. Désormais, un couple de journalistes fait le résumé des différentes informations reçues dans le courant de la journée. Dans cette série, un reportage sur ce fléau qui sévit dans les rues de la plus grande ville de la région.

« _Il n__'__a pas fini de faire parler de lui._ lâche Keigo.

- _Non et si tout se passe mal, les autorités auront une victime de plus à déplorer dans six jours._

_- Son rythme d'opération n'a pas changé ?_

_- Non mais le plus difficile à déterminer est de savoir où il va frapper._

_- Et pourtant, bon nombre de profiler sont penchés sur ce dossier._

_- Ouais et ils prouvent que leur efficacité est à remettre en question. Ils sont juste bons à encaisser les chèques mais lorsqu__'__il s__'__agit de bosser sérieusement, il n__'__y a plus personne.__»_

Visiblement, Trunks reproche pas mal de choses à ces individus qui sont chargés d'aider les policiers.

« _Je te trouve très amer._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors ? J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi._

_- Désolé mais je ne te dirais rien. Maintenant, regarde ta chaîne ou je la change._

_- Entendu.__»_

Keigo est étonné de voir à quel point Trunks peut se braquer à la moindre question.

**Etage des chambres**

**Chambre de Kaworu et de Shinji.**

Kaworu est assit sur le lit et un pan du drap recouvre ses parties intimes. De son côté, Shinji dort paisiblement. Si son petit ami est réveillé, c'est parce qu'il lui semble avoir perçu un bruit en provenance de l'extérieur. L'homme se lève complètement du matelas et s'approche de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Là, il regarde vers le ponton et voit un bateau duquel deux hommes descendent.

« _Sûrement Sasuke et l__'__un de nos amis. Je me demande bien qui est celui qui vient nous rejoindre ?__»_

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Kaworu quitte la fenêtre et attrape son pantalon qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Tranquillement et sans faire le moindre bruit, le garçon parvient à enfiler le vêtement, afin de se diriger vers la porte. Silencieusement, le garçon aux cheveux blancs l'ouvre et la referme une fois qu'il se trouve dans le couloir des chambres.

**Devanture de la résidence.**

Gaara approche de la maison tandis que Sasuka se tient à ses côtés et porte sa valise. Celle-ci est assez grosse mais surtout, lourde.

« _Dépêches-toi Sasuke, je n__'__ai pas que ça à faire._

_- Je le sais bien Monsieur Gaara mais qu'avez-vous glissé dans votre valise ?_

_- Des instruments de tortures.__»_

Suite à cette phrase, le serviteur s'arrête. Ecoutant seulement ses pas sur le gravillon qui recouvre le chemin, le garçon tatoué cesse son avancée et se retourne.

« _Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais Sasuke ?_

_- Désolé Monsieur Gaara mais si vous avez l'intention de faire du mal à maître Natsu ou à l'un de ses amis, il vous faudra me passer sur le corps._

_- Je ne vois pas la difficulté d__'__un tel acte.__»_

Gaara s'approche alors de Sasuke et l'air entre les deux hommes se fait plus lourd. Désormais, les individus se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre, distancé de quelques centimètres. Le petit ami de Naruto est très confiant tandis que le serviteur de Natsu sent son front se recouvrir de sueur. Gaara se met alors à sourire.

_«__Tu envisages sérieusement de protéger ton maître alors que tu trembles de peur face à moi ? Quelle plaisanterie.__»_

Et le compagnon de l'habitant de Konoha tourne le dos au serviteur, éclatant de rire.

« _Je vois que tu prends toujours du plaisir à terroriser les employés Gaara.__»_

Le tatoué regarde en direction du perron et remarque la présence de Kaworu, torse nu.

« _Tu es fou de sortir dehors malgré ce temps._

_- Je sais mais si je tombe malade, Shinji sera aux petits soins avec moi et j'aime lorsqu'il me consacre du temps._

_- Pourtant, j'estime qu'il s'occupe déjà très bien de toi._

_- C__'__est vrai.__»_

Gaara monte les quelques marches et présente sa main droite à Kaworu. Celui-ci ferme le membre contre l'une de ses paumes et voilà qu'une poignée s'échange entre les deux camarades.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre II

08 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Plusieurs garçons se sont réveillés et se tiennent actuellement sur certaines chaises se trouvant autour de la grande table de la pièce. Sakura effectue le service lié à la prise du petit déjeuner, avec l'aide de Lucy.

_« Voilà messieurs. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler._

_- Merci beaucoup Sakura. »_

Sakura se penche légèrement en avant afin de prouver sa servitude, avant de traverser le salon afin de rejoindre la cuisine. Bien sûr, Lucy lui emboîte le pas. Celui qui a répondu à sa dévotion n'est autre que Cloud. D'ailleurs, le blond discute avec ses amis.

« _Vous ne savez pas quand Natsu se débarrassera de ses serviteurs ?_

_- Normalement, si je me trompe pas, _répond Yuri,_ lorsque tout le monde sera là._

_- Et qui manque-t-il encore ?_ poursuit Trunks.

- _Nowaki, Gon et mon bon à rien de mec._ » conclut Cloud.

Ses camarades ne disent rien mais cette petite colère qu'il porte vis-à-vis de son petit ami agace certains. D'ailleurs, Naruto ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir.

« _Tu sais qu'en l'insultant de cette façon, c'est l'un de nos amis que tu critiques ?_

_- Et alors ? Si tu veux lui répéter, ne te prive pas. Néanmoins, mon mec n'a pas de temps à m'accorder alors te prêter deux minutes pour t'écouter me semble être mission impossible. »_

Lui répond Cloud, d'une manière très arrogante. Fier de cette rétorque, le petit ami de Zack porte son bol de café à ses lèvres et avale plusieurs gorgées.

« _En tout cas, il serait bien que tu évites de nous mêler à votre conflit. »_

Le blond pose son bol et fixe Kaworu.

« _Pourquoi ? Parce que tu vis un parfait amour avec Shinji que de suite, ceux qui ont des problèmes doivent se taire ?_

_- Non Cloud. C'est juste qu'on ne tient pas à prendre parti aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre._

_- Et pour quelle raison ? Vous avez peur d'une éventuelle conséquence ?_

_- Arrête ! »_

Naruto frappe la table de son poing droit.

« _Calme-toi !_ lui lance Trunks.

- _Comment veux-tu que je retrouve ma sérénité lorsqu'un idiot souhaite nous monter contre notre ami ?_

_- D'où tu m'insultes ?_ lui demande Cloud.

-_ Depuis que tu le fais avec Zack. »_

Le petit ami de Gaara se lève de sa chaise, attrape son bol et sa cuillère et traverse la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. En réponse, Cloud se contente de sourire avant de saisir le petit récipient en faïence.

« _Pathétique._

_- Naruto a raison Cloud, il serait bien que tu corriges ton comportement dans les jours à venir. _poursuit Trunks. _Si tu es ici pour foutre ton bordel, sache que tu peux partir._

_- Désolé mais si je suis ici, c'est sous la demande de Natsu._

_- Qui est ton ami, comme pour nous tous. Néanmoins, comme tu es sûrement soucieux de son bien-être, évite de faire des vagues._

_- Surtout jusqu'à son anniversaire. _intervient Yuri.

-_ Très bien. »_

Cloud poursuit la prise de son petit déjeuner. De son côté, Trunks regarde Yuri et les deux hommes sont d'accord. Avec le petit ami de Zack, rien n'est défini à l'avance.

**Cuisine**

Naruto entre dans la pièce et fonce vers l'évier, afin de faire son brin de vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, les cinq serviteurs de Natsu sont réunis autour d'une table et prennent eux aussi leur petit déjeuner. Néanmoins, Sakura ressent le besoin de se manifester au son de sa voix. Du coup, elle s'adresse à Naruto une fois après s'être levée de sa chaise.

« _Je suis désolée Monsieur Naruto._

_- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?_

_- De ne pas vous avoir entendu._

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sakura. Je suis venu faire la vaisselle de mon plein gré et non parce que tu n'as pas entendu mon appel. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas demandé tes services._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Non._

_- Pourtant, je suis à votre service Monsieur Naruto._

_- Je le sais Sakura mais chez moi, je n'ai pas de serviteur._

_- Ce qui veut dire que vous faîtes tout vous-même ?_

_- Exactement et je m'en plains pas._

_- C'est tout à votre honneur Monsieur Naruto et je respecte ce mode de vie._

_- Je l'espère bien. »_

Le blond pose le bol sur l'égouttoir ainsi que la cuillère. Ensuite, il tourne les deux boutons du robinet et attraper un chiffon afin de s'essuyer les mains. Pendant que l'homme est affairé, une question lui traverse l'esprit.

« _Dis-moi Sakura._

_- Oui Monsieur ?_

_- Quelles sont les activités que nous pouvons pratiquer sur cette île ?_

_- Je l'ignore Monsieur… en fait, tout dépend de votre humeur, vos envies mais surtout, de votre imagination. »_

Naruto tourne alors son visage vers celui de la femme, tout en posant le morceau de tissu là où il l'avait prit.

« _De mon imagination ?_

_- Oui. A la période des beaux jours, la pêche est autorisée sur cette ile puisqu'elle appartient à notre employeur. Sinon…_

_- Sinon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ?_

_- Hélas Monsieur. »_

Le petit ami de Gaara lâche un soupir.

« _Heureusement que ce séjour ne dure que quelques jours car un mois ici et j'aurais pété un plomb. Merci beaucoup pour ta franchise Sakura._

_- A votre service Monsieur Naruto. »_

Et l'homme quitte la pièce pour retourner dans le salon.

**Salon**

Trunks vient d'achever son petit déjeuner et observe Naruto qui sort de la cuisine et traverse la salle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. Visiblement, le blond est encore très en colère contre Cloud, ce qui est compréhensible. Trunks décide de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail et élève la voix à l'attention de Sakura. Cette dernière arrive dans le salon, prête à remplir sa tâche.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre III

11 H 00

**Ile**

**Propriété**

Las d'être enfermé entre quatre murs, Trunks a décidé de sortir faire un tour sur l'île. Un blouson épais sur le dos, l'homme marche tranquillement. Par moment, sa bouche laisse échapper une bruine qui se dissipe à mesure que les secondes défilent. Dans le ciel, un magnifique soleil. Malheureusement, les rayons de ce dernier ne sont pas assez puissant pour réchauffer la température de l'air.

« _Trunks !__»_

Le garçon aux cheveux s'arrête de marcher et se retourne pour savoir qui est la personne qui vient le rejoindre. Cet individu n'est autre que Kurando, le cousin du joli Yuri. Trunks le contemple et semble soulager de voir que lui aussi a revêtu un parka afin de se protéger de la morsure du froid. Lorsque l'asiatique arrive à hauteur de son ami, c'est ensemble que la marche peut reprendre.

« _Cela ne te dérange pas que je sois venu te rejoindre ?_

_- Non, pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu te tiens en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe._

_- Ce n'est pas faux._

_- Pourquoi ?__»_

Trunks garde le silence.

« _Excuse-moi, je me montre trop indiscret parfois._

_- Ce n'est pas grave Kurando mais je dois avouer que je fais tout pour._

_- Parce que tu es un garçon introverti ?_

_- Ouais.__»_

C'est le seul défaut que regrette parfois son possesseur. S'il en avait le courage, le petit ami de Sangohan ferait son maximum pour balayer ce trait de caractère mais malgré ses nouveaux efforts, il est toujours le même.

« _Dans un sens, c__'__est mieux de garder ses avis et ses sentiments sous silence._ lâche le cousin de Yuri.

- _Tu crois ?_

_- Ouais. Ainsi, personne ne sait à quoi tu penses et forcément, parfois, cela peut agacer. Sans le savoir, tu es un sacré provocateur._

_- Je ne fais pas ça pour ennuyer les gens._

_- Je sais mais ce trait de caractère fait parti de ton charme.__»_

Là, Trunks se met à rougir.

« _Et vu la couleur que viennent d__'__adopter tes joues, tu n__'__es pas aussi introverti que tu le penses._

_- Arrête de te moquer de moi.__»_

Le garçon aux cheveux colorés donne un petit coup de coude à son ami avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Face à ce comportement, Kurando s'inquiète.

« _Tout va bien Trunks ?_

_- Dis-moi, c__'__est bien une tombe que j__'__aperçois là-bas ?__»_

Et Trunks pointe le monument à l'aide de son index droit.

**Résidence de l'île**

**Etage des chambres**

**Chambre de Sora.**

Sora est assit sur le bord de son lit et attend que l'heure du déjeuner arrive. En attendant, le garçon aux cheveux rouges regarde un petit album-photo. Sur la première image, un Roxas à la peau abîmé arborant des vêtements salis et troués. Malgré cette épreuve que lui a imposé la vie, ce jeune garçon a toujours su garder une certaine joie en lui, ainsi que le sourire. Expression qui semble disparaître au fur et à mesure que sa relation avec Sora s'intensifie dans le temps.

« _Roxas.__»_

Sora promène ses doigts sur le doux visage de son petit ami lorsque des frappements le sortent de sa torpeur. Rapidement, le garçon planque l'album-photo sous une pile de sweat se situant sur l'une des étagères de l'armoire.

« _Oui.__»_

Dit-il avant de refermer la porte du meuble. Le panneau de bois qui sépare la chambre du couloir de l'étage s'ouvre sur Satoru.

« _Je te dérange Sora ?_

_- Non, tu peux entrer._

_- Merci.__»_

Le petit ami de Keigo entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, Sora retourne à sa place et Satoru vient le rejoindre. De suite, ce dernier remarque la mine peu joyeuse de son camarade.

« _Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?__»_

Sora répond à cette interrogation en regardant son ami et en affichant un très grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« _Pas avec moi.__»_

Lance son visiteur. Peu après, l'expression joviale disparait des babines du garçon pour laisser la place à un air beaucoup plus triste.

« _Il est vrai que tu me connais depuis longtemps._

_- Ouais et grâce à ça, j'ai apprit à distinguer tes humeurs. En ce moment, comme tu es plutôt silencieux, j'en déduis que quelque chose te tracasse._

_- C'est vrai._

_- Et tu ne veux pas m__'__en parler ?__»_

Sora se renferme davantage sur lui-même.

« _D__'__accord. Nous en parlerons plus tard car si je suis venu te voir, c__'__est pour t__'__annoncer que le repas est sur le point d__'__être servi._

_- Entendu. Merci beaucoup d'être venu me chercher._

_- A ton service mais je préfère te prévenir de suite. Une fois que le déjeuner sera terminé, nous reviendrons ici pour poursuivre notre discussion._

_- Et à propos de quoi ?_

_- A ton avis ?__»_

Le petit ami de Roxas regarde son camarade et se souvient du problème qui lui ronge le moral.

« _De ce qui me tracasse ?_

_- Exactement.__»_

Sora ne donne aucune réponse et se lève rapidement. Ensuite, il se dirige vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, le garçon attend que son ami vienne le rejoindre pour fermer la pièce à clef.

**Salon**

Pendant ce temps, Trunks et Kurando reviennent de leur promenade.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IV

16 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Etage des chambres**

**Chambre de Sangohan et de Trunks**

Le couple est dans leur chambre et il est déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi sur la petite pendule de la pièce. Sangohan est occupé à faire des recherches sur son ordinateur portable lorsque Trunks, assit derrière lui, se souvient d'un détail. De suite, il fouille dans la poche droit de son pantalon et en sort son téléphone portable. Après quelques manipulations effectuées à l'aide des touches de son mobile, le garçon affiche la photo de la fameuse tombe, sur son écran.

« _Sangohan ?_

_- Oui Trunks ?_

_- Tu peux faire une recherche pour moi s'il te plait ?_

_- Si tu veux.__»_

Trunks passe son téléphone à son petit ami qui regarde l'écran.

« _Où as-tu trouvé cette pierre tombale ?_

_- Sur cette île._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu et si tu veux me rendre un service, garde cette information sous silence._

_- Pourquoi ? De toute façon, si d'autres se promènent sur la propriété, il se pourrait très bien qu'ils fassent la même découverte que toi._

_- C__'__est vrai. En tout cas, cela ne t__'__empêche pas de faire ce que je viens de te demander.__»_

A ce moment, Trunks glisse son autre main sur le première couche de tissu qui recouvre l'entre-jambe de son petit ami.

« _Si tu te montres à la hauteur de tes capacités, il se pourrait bien que je te félicite à ma façon.__»_

Informe le garçon aux cheveux violets avant de mordiller l'oreille de son compagnon.

« _Tu aurais dû commencer de cette façon dès le début.__»_

S'amuse Sangohan. Ce dernier regarde attentivement la photo afin de mémoriser les différentes informations qui s'y trouvent. Ensuite, il lance le navigateur internet, clique plusieurs fois avant d'entrer le prénom et le nom de la défunte dans une base de recherche. Oui, c'est bien d'une décédée qu'il s'agit. Sangohan enfonce la touche « entrée » et attend qu'un résultat s'affiche. Pendant ce temps, Trunks caresse doucement la verge de son homme à l'aide de sa main gauche.

« _Alors mon chéri, elle vient cette information ?_

_- Désolé mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que le navi__…__»_

Sangohan n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une phrase s'affiche sur son écran.

« _C__'__est une plaisanterie ?_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- La base de recherche m'informe que l'identité de ta défunte n'est pas dans leur système._

_- Vraiment ?__»_

Le brun glisse son ordinateur pour que son homme puisse jeter un œil dessus.

« _Qu__'__est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

_- Je n__'__en sais rien mais je vais retenter une seconde fois.__»_

Tandis qu'une seconde recherche est lancée avec davantage de minutie, Trunks a cessé ses caresses.

« _Tu pouvais continuer, cela ne me dérangeait pas._

_- Je sais mais tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse à ma question, je n'irai pas plus loin._

_- Tu sais que tu es très dur en affaire ?_

_- Oui et j__'__en suis même très fier.__»_

Là encore, l'écran affiche un échec.

« _Désolé mais tu peux retirer ta main._

_- Toujours rien ?_

_- Ouais.__»_

Dépité, Sangohan rabat l'écran de son ordinateur sur le clavier et attend que son petit ami ôte son membre caresseur. Lorsqu'il est libre de se mouvoir comme il le désire, le brun se lève du lit et pose son appareil informatique sur le bureau se trouvant dans la pièce.

« _A qui vais-je pouvoir demander ?__»_

Trunks se rend compte que son petit ami commence à se creuser la tête.

« _Laisse Sangohan, ce n__'__est pas grave si tu n__'__as rien trouvé._

_- Pour toi non mais pour moi si.__»_

Trop concentré sur son incompétence, le propriétaire de l'ordinateur en a complètement perdu ses moyens, sexuellement parlant.

« _Je vais dehors passer un coup de fil.__»_

Sangohan attrape son veston marron foncé qui reposait sur le dossier de la chaise et quitte la pièce. Du coup, Trunks se retrouve seul.

« _Je déteste le voir dans cet état et j__'__en suis l__'__unique responsable. Dès qu__'__on sera de retour chez nous, je prendrais des cours du soir pour améliorer mes compétences en informatique.__»_

Et le garçon compte bien se tenir à cette promesse.

**Salon**

Hiroki et Keigo regardent la télévision, confortablement assit sur le canapé. Le second soupir.

« _Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__on se fait chier.__»_

Dit-il en s'enfonçant davantage dans le siège.

« _Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, sache qu__'__il est seize heures._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Demande à Sakura de te servir une collation. De cette façon, tu seras occupé pendant plusieurs minutes._

_- Et je n'aurais pas besoin de soupirer, très bonne idée Hiroki._

_- Merci.__»_

Du coup, Keigo se redresse sur le canapé et appelle la servante. Celle-ci sort de la cuisine et se tient aux limites de la pièce.

« _Vous m__'__avez demandé Monsieur Keigo ?_

_- Oui Sakura. Serait-il possible d'avoir une tasse de thé accompagné de quelques biscuits s'il te plait ?_

_- Bien sûr. Par contre, quel arôme pour votre thé ?_

_- Au citron si possible ?_

_- Entendu. Je reviens dans quelques minutes._

_- Merci beaucoup Sakura._

_- A votre service Monsieur.__»_

La fille aux cheveux roses se tourne sur ses talons et disparait à l'intérieur de la cuisine.

« _Je crois que j__'__aurais beaucoup de mal à me passer de ce privilège._

_- Tu parles de celui de te faire servir à ton bon vouloir ?_

_- Ouais.__»_

Keigo se lève du sofa et se déplace pour s'approcher de la grande table. A ce moment, il voit Sangohan descend l'escalier à vive allure, traverser le salon pour sortir à l'extérieur. Ce comportement intrigue grandement le petit ami de Satoru.

**Perron**

Le grand brun reste sur le perron et regarde son téléphone portable sur lequel il opère quelques manipulations. Son répertoire défile sur l'écran et lorsque l'objet de sa recherche est trouvé, le garçon enfonce la touche verte. Il porte le combiné contre son oreille droite et attend. Plusieurs secondes défilent avant qu'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Oui, Allo ?__»_

Malheureusement, Sangohan tombe sur la boîte vocale.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du zéro six,__…_

_- Et merde !__»_

A la fin de l'annonce, le compagnon de Trunks décide tout de même de laisser un message.

« _Salut, c__'__est Sangohan. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j__'__ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Voilà. Je me tiens actuellement sur une petite île appartenant à la plus grande puissance financière de la région et nous avons trouvé une tombe. Peux-tu faire des recherches de ton côté car du mien, je n__'__ai rien obtenu ? Merci.__»_

Éloignant le téléphone de son oreille, l'homme appuie sur la touche rouge dans le but de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Ensuite, il tape le prénom et le nom de la défunte, suivie de sa date de naissance et celle de décès. Une fois que le message est parfaitement rempli, Sangohan l'envoi. Peu de temps après, il reçoit l'accusé de réception.

« _Maintenant, il n__'__y a plus qu__'__à attendre. J__'__ai hâte de savoir qui vous êtes, belle inconnue.__»_

Dans l'attente d'un quelconque résultat, le brun préfère le recevoir à l'intérieur de la maison, bien au chaud.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre V

21 H 00

**Salon**

Cinq des garçons sont installés sur ou près du canapé et sont occupés à regarder un film diffusé à la télévision. Natsu, lui, se tient à l'écart, plongé dans une conversation avec Trunks.

« _Désolé mais cette tombe a toujours été une énigme pour moi._

_- Je comprends Natsu mais tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que cela cache ?_

_- Non car cela appartient au passé à mon père._

_- Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas te pencher sur l'histoire de ton paternel, je suis prêt à m'en charger._

_- Je t'ai rien demandé Trunks._

_- Je sais mais ma curiosité est titillée et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que je vais découvrir. Où se trouve le bureau de ton père ?_

_- A la cave._

_- D'accord et par quelle pièce puis-je m'y rendre ?_

_- Par la cuisine mais pourquoi ?_

_- A ton avis ?__»_

Trunks tourne le dos à son hôte et traverse la pièce pour se diriger tout droit vers la cuisine.

_«__Attends Trunks.__»_

Soudain, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre sur un homme que tout le monde connait.

_«__Zack !__»_

Prononce Natsu de vive voix. L'hôte se dirige vers le nouvel arrivant, tandis que Trunks en profite pour se glisser dans la cuisine. Sur le canapé, Naruto tourne son visage pour regarder Cloud.

_«__Tiens ! Ton bon à rien de mec est arrivé._

_- Lâche-moi tu veux ?_

_- On fait moins le malin là ?_

_- C__'__est bon Naruto, pas besoin d__'__en rajouter s__'__il te plait.__»_

Coupe Keigo. De son coté, Gray se lève du sofa pour aller rejoindre son mec. Là, il serre la main de Zack après que celui-ci fait de même avec Natsu.

_«__Je suis heureux de te voir parmi nous._

_- C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir invité Natsu._

_- De rien. J'espère que ton patron ne t'a fait aucune reproche ?_

_- Non. Il faut dire que cela fait déjà neuf mois que je bosse comme un forcené pour lui. _

_- Donc, ton boss pouvait bien t__'__accorder ces quelques jours de repos ? _L'interroge Gray.

_- Exactement.__»_

Répond Zack, dans un joli sourire.

**Cuisine**

Pendant ce temps, Trunks est arrivé devant une porte fermée. Derrière celle-ci, un escalier qui mène à la cave. En réalité, cette pièce souterraine a été transformé par le père de Natsu afin de devenir un magnifique bureau. Malheureusement pour le petit ami de Sangohan, l'issue ne cède pas.

_«__Mince, comment vais-je faire ?_

_- Un coup de mains Monsieur Trunks ?__»_

L'homme sursaute au son de la voix féminine. Il se retourne et fait face à Sakura.

_«__Comme tu m__'__as fait peur. _dit-il.

_-_ _Désolé Monsieur mais ce n__'__était nullement dans mes intentions.__»_

Trunks voit en l'arrivée de Zack, une bonne occasion d'éloigner la servante de la pièce.

_«__Dis-moi Sakura ?_

_- Oui Monsieur Trunks ?_

_- Comment se fait-il que tu sois là alors que tu devrais être à ton poste ?_

_- Mais je suis à mon poste._

_- Sérieusement ? Dans ce cas, qui se charge de porter les bagages de Zack ?_

_- Zack ? Vous voulez sans doute parler du compagnon de Monsieur Cloud ?_

_- Exactement.__»_

Sakura se rend alors compte de son erreur. La jeune femme commence à paniquer tandis que Trunks savoure cette petite victoire. Néanmoins, il va vite déchanter. La fille aux cheveux roses ne bouge pas de sa place mais lève la voix.

_«__Erza !__»_

Celle qui vient d'être appelée se trouvait assit autour de la table de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le dos de Sakura, cette dernière peut lui donner des directives.

_«__Rends-toi dans le salon pour porter les bagages de Monsieur Zack dans sa chambre s__'__il te plait._

_- Bien Sakura.__»_

La servante s'apprête à quitter la pièce lorsque la voix de sa supérieure l'immobilise.

_«__Dis aussi à Monsieur Natsu que Monsieur Trunks souhaite se rendre dans le bureau de son père._

_- Entendu._

_- Ce n__'__est pas la peine.__»_

Trunks décide de ne pas satisfaire sa curiosité. Du moins, pour aujourd'hui.

« _Désolé de t__'__avoir dérangé Sakura, je retourne auprès de ton maître._

_- Vous êtes sûr que Monsieur Natsu ne peut pas vous aider ?_

_- Complètement._

_- Très bien.__»_

Trunks quitte la porte qui mène à la cave et sort complètement de la cuisine, suivi de très près par Erza. De son côté, Sakura se pose une multitude de questions.

**Salon**

Ne voulant pas être embarrassé par un baiser venant de la part de son petit ami, Cloud se lève du canapé et se dirige vers l'escalier qui conduit à l'étage. Rapidement, il disparait de la pièce tandis que Shinji est concentré sur la télévision. Le film vient de s'achever et désormais, c'est un reportage sur le tueur en série qui est en train de commencer. Une information capitale vient d'être communiquée. En effet, dépassées, les autorités de la région ont demandé l'aide de cinq grands spécialistes, vivant sur les quatre coins du monde.

« _S__'__ils pensent que cela sera suffisant.__»_

Keigo se tourne alors vers lui.

« _Parce que tu penses que le tueur arrivera à leur échapper ?_

_- Pour poursuivre ses méfaits, la réponse est oui. De plus, ils avaient déjà des profiler à leur service mais visiblement, ces derniers sont d__'__une incompétence effroyable.__»_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre I

04 H 00

**Salon**

Sora est assit sur le canapé et regarde la télévision puisqu'il n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil. Ce qui le tracasse à cette heure aussi matinale ? Son passé. Le garçon se souvient de sa toute première rencontre avec Roxas. Les larmes aux yeux, Sora enfonce la touche rouge de la télécommande pour éteindre le poste. Ensuite, il fait disparaître l'eau avec le revers de son bras gauche.

« _Comment peut-il croire que je pourrais me séparer de lui alors que je l__'__aime comme un dingue ?_

_- Tout va bien Sora ?__»_

Le garçon tourne sa tête sur sa droite et voit Natsu lui faire face. Celui-ci porte une robe de chambre et le voilà qui se pose sur l'un des fauteuils.

« _Oui._

_- Arrête de mentir Sora et dis-moi ce qui te torture l'esprit._

_- Entendu. Te souviens-tu dans quelles conditions j'ai rencontré Roxas ?_

_- Bien sûr. C'était lors d'un hiver. Tu faisais du bénévolat dans un restaurant social et c'est en remplissant son assiette que tu es tombé sur lui._

_- Oui et même si plusieurs années se sont écoulées, j'ai comme l'impression que cette rencontre ne date que de la semaine dernière._

_- Je sais et je me souviens aussi que tes parents n'avaient pas trop approuvé ce choix._

_- Ouais et malgré tout, j__'__ai su leur prouver que cette relation n__'__était pas qu__'__une simple passade.__»_

Et voilà que Sora se replonge dans son passé.

**Hiver 2008**

**Maison de Sora**

**Chambre**

Sora se tient devant un miroir et semble attendre une personne.

« _Tu as fini ?__»_

Une réponse positive se fait entendre.

_- Dans ce cas, montre-toi !__»_

Roxas sort de la salle de bains et se présente avec de magnifiques vêtements que lui a offert son ami. Sur sa tête repose un béret vert foncé dont les motifs sont marrons. Ensuite, le garçon porte une chemise immaculée dont le col est entouré d'une cravate noire. Pour conclure, ses jambes sont abritées sous le tissu bleu marine d'un pantalon. Dans cette tenue, l'invité ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

« _Tu es très bien comme ça.__»_ lui dit Sora.

Ce dernier fait signe à son ami de s'approche, chose qu'il fait, afin de se trouver face au miroir. Là, Roxas peut se contempler.

« _Si on te connaissait pas, on pourrait croire que tu es le fils d__'__une puissante famille.__»_

Suite à cette remarque, le protégé baisse son visage afin de dissimuler une mine triste.

« _Sora ? Sora__…__»_

Cette voix venant de nulle part sort le garçon de ses pensées.

**Réalité**

Aux côtés de Sora se tiennent Kaworu, Keigo et Yuri. Natsu est toujours là mais s'est installé sur l'une des chaises de la grande table de la pièce. Pour revenir à ce qui se passe sur le sofa, c'est Keigo a qui a réussi à ramener le petit ami de Roxas à la réalité. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs confus.

« _Excusez-moi mais j__'__étais perdu dans mes pensées._

_- On s__'__en est rendu compte Sora__»_

Lui répond le petit ami de Shinji. Soudain, Sakura entre dans la pièce avec un plateau chargé dans les mains et se dirige tranquillement vers la table. Pendant son service, elle s'adresse aux garçons se trouvant sur le canapé.

« _Messieurs, votre petit déjeuner est servi._

_- Merci beaucoup Sakura._

_- De rien Monsieur Natsu.__»_

Yuri est le premier à se lever du siège et s'approche de la table.

« _Cela tombe bien car j__'__ai très faim ce matin._

_- Dans ce cas, fais-toi plaisir mon ami.__»_ lui lance Natsu.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre II

06 H 00

**Perron**

Sora est sorti de la maison et est assit sur l'une des marches du perron. Là, il peut réfléchir sans être dérangé par une quelconque personne.

« _Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?__»_

Dit-il à vive voix, tandis que trois garçons le surveille, postés derrière l'une des fenêtres de la résidence.

**Résidence de l'île**

**Hall d'entrée**

Shinji est l'un des hommes qui se tient face à la fenêtre. Il observe Sora et s'inquiète pour lui. A ses cotés, Kirua et Gray. Le compagnon de Kaworu débute une conversation.

« _Je n__'__aime pas le voir se torturer l__'__esprit comme il le fait actuellement._

_- Moi non plus mais s__'__il est dans cet état, c__'__est à cause d__'__une personne.__»_ Rajoute le petit ami de Gon.

Gray connait lui aussi la réponse mais décide de ne pas la prononcer.

« _Quand je pense à tout ce chemin que ces deux amoureux ont fait ensemble. Il serait dommage que tout s__'__arrête comme ça._

_- Je suis d__'__accord avec toi Gray, _intervient Shinji. _Ce qui faudrait pour que tout se passe bien entre eux, c__'__est que Roxas gagne en assurance._

_- C__'__est clair mais comment veux-tu qu__'__on puisse changer sa mentalité alors qu__'__il pense sans cesse à son passé ?__»_

Chaque membre du trio se rend compte que la tâche sera bien plus difficile à relever qu'il n'y parait.

**Perron**

Sora se replonge une nouvelle fois dans son passé.

**Passé**

**Hiver 2008**

**Maison de Sora**

**Propriété**

Sora et Roxas sont dehors. Il fait froid mais le soleil impose son règne à travers le ciel. Les garçons sont habillés chaudement et le second a retrouvé des couleurs. Devant eux, un tas de vieux vêtements. Le protégé se pose des questions auxquelles Sora répond très vite.

_«__J__'__estime qu__'__il est grand temps pour toi de faire une croix sur ton passé. Si tu veux avancer, tu dois passer par là.__»_

Et le propriétaire de la maison tend une boîte d'allumettes à son jeune ami. Ce dernier hésite.

« _Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas le faire, je vais m__'__en charger moi-même.__»_

Sora sort une allumette de la boîte et s'apprête à la craquer lorsque les mains de Roxas se posent sur l'ensemble. Celui-ci s'accorde à dire que c'est à lui de réaliser ce geste et non son bienfaiteur. Du coup, la boîte de brindilles passe de Sora à Roxas et aussitôt, un craquement se fait entendre. Au bout d'une allumette danse une flamme. Tranquillement, le miséreux s'approche de la pile de vêtements et s'accroupit devant. Pendant ce temps, le jeune propriétaire lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« _J__'__ai discuté avec mes parents et ils sont d__'__accord pour que tu sois à mon service. Dorénavant, tu es mon valet et en échange de tes services, nous te verserons un salaire assez confortable.__»_

Tandis que plusieurs départs de foyer dévorent les tissus, Roxas revient auprès de son serveur. Là, il exprime un merci avant de se blottir tout contre Sora.

_«__Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu m__'__appelles Monsieur mais Roxas tout court. Dernier détail, je tiens à ce que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Penses-tu pouvoir y arriver ?__»_

Roxas regarde Sora et hoche positivement de la tête.

« _Très bien. A partir de maintenant, c__'__est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour toi, cher valet.__»_

Le nouvel employé sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le feu qui consume ses anciens habits.

**Réalité**

« _Je suis sûr que tu penses à l__'__hiver qui date d__'__il y a trois ans maintenant, je me trompe ?__»_

Sora sort de ses pensées et lève la tête pour savoir qui vient de lui parler. Il s'agit de Shinji.

« _Et comme d__'__habitude, tu as raison.__»_

Lui répond le petit ami de Roxas. Tranquillement, le brun pose son postérieur auprès de celui de son camarade.

« _Qu__'__est-ce qui se passe réellement entre vous deux ?_

_- C'est mon homme qui ne nous fait pas assez confiance._

_- Il a toujours peur que votre histoire se termine du jour au lendemain, sans la moindre raison ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Et tu as discuté avec lui ?_

_- Oui mais cela ne l'empêche pas de douter. Sincèrement, je ne sais plus quoi faire._

_- Je vois.__»_

Shinji s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour réfléchir mais l'évidence lui traverse rapidement l'esprit.

« _Ce qui faudrait pour t__'__aider, c__'__est que plusieurs de vos amis tentent de le raisonner._

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais qui veut bien se proposer ?_

_- Moi, par exemple._

_- Parce que tu ferais ça ?_

_- Bien sûr et je le ferais parce que nous sommes amis.__»_

Heureux d'entendre ces paroles, Sora enroule ses bras autour du torse de Shinji et pose son visage sur l'une de ses épaules.

« _Merci beaucoup.__»_

Le garçon tente de retenir ses larmes et c'est affectueusement que le brun lui caresse les cheveux.

« _Allez, arrête de t__'__en faire Sora. Je te fais la promesse que tout ira bien entre vous deux, dans les jours qui arriveront.__»_

Tout à coup, le bruit d'un moteur qui approche se fait entendre. Là, Shinji tourne son visage vers le ponton.

« _Je ne savais pas que Sasuke était déjà parti pour chercher l__'__un des derniers invités._

_- Moi non plus.__»_ Poursuit Sora.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre III

08 H 00

**Ponton**

Shinji et Sora se sont levés de leur marche et sont arrivés tout près du ponton de bois de l'île. Le bateau que conduit Sasuke est là, avec un nouvel invité à son bord. Le petit ami de Kaworu ne peine pas à le reconnaître.

« _Nowaki ?__»_

L'appelé se retourne et sourit à pleines dents. Là, il prend un accent de matelot.

« _Bonjour femme, bonjour chair de ma chair, comment allez-vous depuis mon départ en mer ?__»_

Sora rigole aux paroles de Nowaki, tandis que ce dernier descend du bateau pour se poser sur le ponton. Vient alors Gray. De suite, les deux hommes s'échangent une poignée de mains avant que le compagnon de Natsu prenne la parole.

« _Nous sommes heureux de te compter parmi nous Nowaki._

_- Merci beaucoup Gray. Tout le monde est arrivé ?_

_- Non, il nous manque encore un invité._

_- Et qui est-ce ?_

_- Gon._

_- Le petit ami de Kirua ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Cela ne m__'__étonne pas de lui.__»_

Dit-il avant d'emprunter le chemin qui mène à la résidence. Bien sûr, Gray le suit ainsi que Sora. De son côté, Shinji reste avec Sasuke qui s'affaire sur l'esquif.

« _Je pense que ta journée est terminée._

_- Vous en êtes sûr Monsieur Shinji ?_

_- Oui puisque Gon ne pourra pas se libérer avant demain._

_- Je sais mais je préfère en avoir confirmation par Monsieur Natsu._

_- Je comprends. En tout cas, ne traine pas trop dehors, tu pourrais attraper du mal vu le temps qu'il fait._

_- Entendu Monsieur Shinji.__»_

L'ami de Natsu tourne le dos au serviteur et prend son temps pour aller rejoindre le trio. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke prend bien soin d'attacher le bateau à l'une des fondations du ponton, pour être sûr que le navire ne prenne pas le large. Ensuite, il descend du véhicule pour se rendre à son tour à la résidence.

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Gray, Shinji, Sora et Nowaki entrent dans la maison et de suite, le premier fait appeler une servante. Celle-ci arrive très vite et n'est autre que Sakura.

« _Oui Monsieur Gray._

_- Sakura, comme tu peux le voir, Nowaki vient tout juste de nous rejoindre. Soulage-le de ses valises et demande à Erza de lui préparer un petit déjeuner._

_- Bien Monsieur.__»_

La fille aux cheveux roses prend les besaces du petit ami d'Hiroki et quitte rapidement la pièce, au profit de l'étage des chambres.

« _Je pense que ton homme sera très heureux de te voir._

_- Moi aussi et je suis sûr qu'il est en train de dormir ?_

_- A ton avis ?__»_

Et suite à cette question, Nowaki et Gray rigolent. Sora observe celui qui vient d'arriver et l'envie. Depuis le temps qu'il connait le couple, il ne leur a jamais connu le moindre nuage menaçant sur leur relation. Inutile de vous dire à quel point Sora envie leur situation. Cela le plonge une troisième fois dans son passé.

**Passé de Sora**

**Printemps 2009**

**Maison de Sora**

**Salle d'étude.**

Sora et son petit ami se tiennent derrière un petit bureau et le second étudie, sous les encouragements de son bienfaiteur. Une fois l'exercice terminé, Roxas glisse son cahier sous les yeux de son protecteur et attend le verdict. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais observe les résultats. Au bout de quelques secondes…

« _Félicitations Roxas. Tu n__'__as pas fait une seule erreur aujourd__'__hui.__»_

Le visage de l'élève s'illumine d'un très joli sourire tandis que son « maître » ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir beaucoup de fierté, vis-à-vis de son protégé. A ce moment, l'air se charge de romantisme. Plus Sora passe du temps à regarder son valet et plus il se rend compte que celui-ci est vraiment très mignon. Néanmoins, le garçon n'a jamais eu de petit ami et si c'est pour décevoir ses parents, autant s'abstenir.

Sora ressent le besoin de s'isoler pendant quelques minutes et se lève de sa chaise. Ensuite, il va se poster devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et se met à réfléchir. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il est devenu un adulte et qu'il serait peut-être temps de monter sa propre entreprise. Néanmoins, pour faire comme bon lui semble, il doit prendre soin de ne rien révéler à son père car sinon, il est foutu.

« _Ouais,_ Dit-il à voix haute. _Il est grand temps pour moi de voler de mes propres ailes.__»_

**Réalité**

Lorsque Sora revient à lui, il est assit autour de la grande table du salon. Occupé à prendre le petit déjeuner, il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il s'était installé à la droite de Nowaki, ce dernier se situant au bout.

« _Dis-moi ?_

_- Oui Sora._

_- Que faites-vous toi et Hiroki pour que vous n__'__ayez aucun souci dans votre couple ?__»_

Nowaki sourit avant de donner une réponse.

« _Pour être franc avec toi, je l__'__ignore moi-même._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui.__»_

Et en prenant plusieurs secondes pour trouver une réponse, Nowaki en voit aucune.

« _Non. J__'__ai beau y réfléchir et je n__'__arrive pas à trouver la cause. Dans un sens, c__'__est étrange._

_- Vous échangez beaucoup ?_ demande Sora.

- _Bien sûr et c__'__est même très important dans un couple._

_- Et vous vous faîtes confiance ?_

_- Oui car si ce n__'__était pas le cas, autant se séparer de suite.__»_

Sora commence à se montrer inquiet, ce que le petit ami d'Hiroki perçoit.

« _Un souci entre toi et Roxas ?_

_- Ouais et cela commence sérieusement à bouffer notre couple._

_- Son ancienne condition ?_

_- Pour ne pas te mentir, la réponse est oui.__»_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre IV

17 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Cuisine**

Natsu se trouve actuellement dans la cuisine de la maison. En ce moment, le garçon est en pleine discussion avec ses serviteurs, notamment avec Sasuke, Sakura et Erza. Toutes les personnes se tiennent debout.

« _Bien. Je pense que je pourrais désormais me passer de vos services Sakura._

_- En êtes-vous sûr Monsieur Natsu ?_

_- Plus que certain. Une fois que vos valises seront prêtes, faites-le savoir à Sasuke pour qu'il puisse vous ramener en ville._

_- Très bien Monsieur.__»_

Sakura s'incline légèrement avant de se diriger vers une porte se situant dans le fond de la pièce. Désormais, Natsu fait face à Sasuke, Erza, Lucy et Virgo.

« _Erza !_

_- Oui Monsieur Natsu ?_

_- Tu prendras la tête de votre service et ta seconde sera Lucy.__»_

La servante blonde baisse alors sa tête en signe de remerciement. Néanmoins, elle ressent le besoin de rajouter quelques mots.

« _Je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir Monsieur Natsu._

_- J__'__y compte bien Lucy. De toute façon, une fois que Gon sera parmi nous, vos présences en ces murs ne seront plus justifiées et je souhaite vous voir quitter l__'__île sans exception. Une fois en ville, retourner auprès de mon père afin de remplir vos fonctions respectives. D__'__accord ?__»_

Un oui collectif se fait entendre.

« _Très bien. Maintenant, je me dois de vous laisser car mes amis m__'__attendent.»_

Chaque serviteur s'incline en avant tandis que Natsu quitte la pièce.

**Salon**

Le fils du propriétaire de la maison est de retour dans le salon et de suite, Gray vient à sa rencontre. Rapidement, les deux garçons s'échangent un baiser.

« _Tout va bien Natsu ?_

_- Oui. C'est juste que je n'aime pas être autoritaire avec les employés de mon père. J'ai l'impression de les rabaisser plus qu'autre chose._

_- Et pourtant, ce n__'__est pas le cas.__»_

Ces paroles rassurent Natsu qui reprend du poil de la bête.

« _Tu as raison et de toute façon, je ne serais jamais comme mon père. Passer mes journées derrière un bureau, très peu pour moi._

_- Voilà qui est mieux.__»_

Le garçon aux cheveux roses ressent le besoin d'embrasser une seconde fois son petit ami, comme pour conclure cette conversation.

**Perron**

Sangohan fait les cent pas sur le perron et tient son téléphone portable dans ses mains. En effet, le brun vient de recevoir un message de la part de son ami resté en ville. Normalement, dans quelques minutes, il recevra des informations complémentaires sur la personne qui repose dans le sol de cette île.

« _Que fais-tu ?__»_

Le petit ami de Trunks se retourne pour faire face au chemin et voit Gaara venir vers lui. De suite, les deux hommes s'échangent une politesse avant que le garçon au tatouage arrive sur le perron et se poste devant Sangohan.

« _Alors, puis-je avoir une réponse à ma question ?_ persiste Gaara.

- _J__'__ai demandé à un ami de faire une recherche pour moi._

_- Sur moi ?_

_- Non Gaara mais sur la personne qui est enterrée sur cette île._

_- Entendu.__»_

Ayant obtenu sa réponse, l'étrange garçon abandonne le brun pour rentrer lorsque la voix de celui-ci l'arrête.

« _Pourquoi m__'__as-tu demandé si ma recherche avait un lien avec toi ?_

_- A ton avis ?_

_- A cause de ton séjour en prison ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Je vois mais sache que nous te considérons tous comme un ami ici._

_- Je sais._

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question ?_

_- Je l__'__ignore. Sans doute un vieux réflexe.__»_

Et sans en rajouter davantage, Gaara disparait à l'intérieur de la maison.

**Etage des chambres**

**Chambre de Sora**

Le garçon est allongé sur son lit et comme depuis le début de la journée, il réfléchit.

« _Ce n__'__est pas aux autres d__'__intervenir afin que ma relation avec Roxas se porte mieux, c__'__est à moi seul.__»_

Motivé, l'invité de Natsu se lève du matelas, enchausse ses patins et quitte la chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

**Salon**

Il retrouve plusieurs de ses amis dans le salon lorsqu'il voit Hiroki et Satoru se tenir devant la cheminée. Visiblement, les deux hommes se font chier et ils ne sont pas les seuls. Tranquillement, Sora viennent vers eux.

« _La grande question que tout le monde se passe est la suivante: que pouvons-nous faire pour tuer le temps ?__»_ ironise le petit ami de Roxas.

Forcément, Hiroki et Satoru sont d'accord avec lui.

« _C__'__est bien la peine d__'__avoir un père bourré de pognons si cette maison ne propose aucune occupation. _lâche le compagnon de Nowaki.

- _Au fait, tu as croisé ton mec dans la journée ?_ demande Sora.

- _Oui et cela m__'__a fait plaisir de le voir. J__'__aime beaucoup passer du temps en sa compagnie._

_- C__'__est normal puisque c__'__est ton mec._ dit Satoru.

- _Oui, c__'__est normal.__»_ conclut Hiroki en regardant tristement le feu.

Satoru et Sora se regardent et ne comprennent pas cette situation. Cependant, ils décident de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce détail. Au même moment, Gray gonfle le groupe.

« _Vous vous ennuyez, n__'__est-ce pas ?_ demande-t-il.

- _Oui et on ne sait plus quoi faire pour s__'__occuper. La télé, c__'__est sympathique mais cela va bien trente secondes. Tout le temps, c__'__est la mort._ dit Satoru.

- _C__'__est pour cette raison que je suis venu vous voir. J__'__ignore si vous êtes au courant mais cette maison comprend une salle de jeux._

_- Vraiment ?__»_

Hiroki regarde alors Gray, en attente d'une réponse.

« _Oui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Natsu ne vous a rien dit. Je vais aller le voir.__»_

Le brun tourne le dos à ses camarades et part rejoindre son petit ami. Celui-ci est posté devant l'une des fenêtres du hall d'entrée et regarde Sakura marcher vers le ponton, chargée de deux valises. Devant elle, Sasuke.

« _Natsu ?__»_

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se garde de tourner son visage.

« _Oui Gray._

_- Il serait peut-être bien d'ouvrir la salle de jeux à tes invités car certains s'emmerdent à fond._

_- Tu as raison.__»_

Natsu quitte la fenêtre et traverse le salon sans jeter le moindre regard à son soupirant. Paisiblement, l'hôte arrive sous l'escalier qui mène à l'étage et fait pivoter un petit tableau sur lequel est dessiné une vieille dame. A ce moment, un cliquetis se manifeste et rapidement, un pan du mur se soulève. Désormais, un petit couloir est exposé aux yeux de tous et au fond de ce petit corridor se trouve une porte d'ébène. Là, Natsu se tourne alors vers ses amis.

« _Messieurs, je vous prie de bien vouloir m__'__excuser cet oubli de ma part. Comme vous venez de le voir, je viens de vous dévoiler l__'__accès à une pièce supplémentaire._

_- Et nous allons pouvoir nous divertir ?_ demande Satoru.

- _Oui puisque cette pièce est en réalité, une salle de jeux. Néanmoins, je vous demande de ne me faire aucune remarque concernant sa décoration._

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_ questionne Sora.

- _Tu comprendras une fois à l__'__intérieur.__»_

Natsu libère le passage pour permettre à ses amis d'entrer dans cette nouvelle pièce. Peu de temps après, le compagnon de Roxas en sort pour faire part de ses impressions.

« _Je réalise mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu__'__on te fasse de commentaires sur la déco._

_- Ouais. Malgré mes nombreuses demandes, mon père n'a toujours pas trouvé le temps de la refaire. Ce que je trouve le plus horrible dans cette pièce, ce sont les peluches._

_- Surtout celles qui font au moins trois mètres de haut.__»_

Et voilà que Sora éclate de rire.

« _Tu ne serais pas un garçon, je pourrais croire que tu es victime d__'__une quelconque menstruation.__»_

A la suite de cette remarque, le jeune homme hilare retrouve son sérieux.

« _Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- Parce que ton humeur change pour un rien aujourd'hui et cela prouve que tu ne vas pas très bien._

_- Tu m__'__étonnes.__»_

Sora retrouve sa mine triste et ses yeux se posent sur le sol.

« _Excuse-moi d__'__avoir dit ça._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser puisque c'est la vérité. D'habitude, je suis confiant et je suis plein d'assurance mais là, je suis un peu dépassé._

_- Parce que tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras peut-être jamais changé la nature de Roxas ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Tu sais, la solution que je vais te donner te paraîtra risible et pourtant, tu n__'__auras pas le choix.__»_

Sora lève alors sa tête.

« _Laisse du temps à ton homme. Depuis tout petit, il n__'__a cessé de vivre dans la rue et souviens-toi de ce que lui est arrivé une fois que sa puberté a commencé._

_- Je m'en rappelle très bien._

_- Alors, arrête de te montrer si fragile car si tu commences à lui présenter des failles, il s'inquiétera et c'est de cette façon qu'il s'éloignera de toi. Roxas a besoin d'une personne forte à laquelle s'accrocher et jusqu'à présent, tu as su l'aider convenablement._

_- Et je ferais tout pour continuer.__»_

Sora commence à reprendre confiance en lui. Première chose qu'il fera lorsqu'il croisera son homme: discuter avec ce dernier. Ensemble, ils parviendront à trouver une solution et la vie leur paraîtra à ce moment, beaucoup plus facile.

« _Merci beaucoup Natsu.__»_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre V

21 H 00

**Perron**

Sora est de retour sur la marche supérieure du perron et contemple la lune. Ce soir, le ciel est dégagé et admirer les astres nocturnes reste un spectacle fort agréable. Cette fois, Sora a le sourire aux lèvres. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire pour que sa relation avec Roxas se porte bien. Derrière lui, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre et se referme après le passage d'un individu. Il s'agit de Kurando.

« _Coucou Sora._

_- Coucou Kurando.__»_

Le cousin de Yuri s'avance pour se poser auprès du garçon. Là, il lève les yeux vers le firmament et remarque la lune.

« _Comment se fait-il que tu préfères t__'__isoler dans le froid alors qu__'__il fait bon à l__'__intérieur ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste besoin de me détendre quelques minutes._

_- Tes doutes se sont dissipées ?_

_- Pour le moment mais désormais, je n'hésiterais pas à employer mon énergie pour protéger mon couple._

_- Excellente résolution et je suis bien content de l'entendre. Au fait, tu t'es rendu dans la salle de jeux ?_

_- Ouais et la décoration laisse vraiment à désirer. Quand je pense à ces énormes peluches._

_- Il est clair que le père de Natsu ne semble pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agit de décoration._

_- Tu m__'__étonnes.__»_

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salle de jeux**

Trunks et Sangohan sont à l'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce que comprend la maison secondaire. Dans le fond de cette salle, un comptoir. Sous celui-ci, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool ainsi que des verres propres. Forcément, ce type de boissons a éveillé l'intérêt de certains garçons et le duo d'amoureux en fait parti. En ce moment, Sangohan s'occupe de remplir deux verres tandis que son petit ami se tient sur un tabouret, de l'autre côté de la table.

« _Natsu aurait dû nous ouvrir cette pièce dès notre arrivée._

_- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi car maintenant, je risque de trouver le temps beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût._

_- Tu n__'__es pas le seul, rassure-toi.__»_

Les amants trinquent avant d'avaler une première gorgée. Néanmoins, ce moment qui devrait être joyeux ne semble pas l'être pour Trunks.

« _Tout va bien ?_ s'inquiète son compagnon.

- _Oui. C__'__est juste que je regrette que les chambres ne soient pas plus espacées entre elles._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- A ton avis ?__»_

Le brun se met à réfléchir et ne peine pas à comprendre l'allusion faîte par le garçon aux cheveux violets.

« _Rien nous empêche de le faire._

_- Je sais mais tu oublies que je suis une personne très expressive, lors de ces moments._

_- Ouais alors que pour mon cas, je sais être silencieux._

_- C__'__est vrai.__»_

Trunks sait qu'il ne pourra pas se contenir davantage. Trois jours sans sexe est au-delà de sa patience.

« _Je crois que je vais m__'__occuper de toi ce soir._

_- Ha ouais ?_ s'amuse Sangohan.

- _Oui donc ce soir, pas la peine de garder ton sous-vêtement car tu me feras perdre du temps à te le retirer._

_- Entendu mais j'espère que tu seras dans la même tenue ?_

_- Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ?__»_

Les deux garçons s'échangent un sourire complice, tout en savourant le contenu de leur verre respectif.

**Bureau du père de Natsu**

Dans la pièce qui se trouve à la cave, la lampe du meuble de fonction est allumée. Tous les garçons se trouvant dans les autres pièces ignorent ce qui se passe à cet endroit précis de la maison. Sur le fauteuil se situant derrière le bureau, une silhouette. Malgré l'éclairage de la lampe, ses caractéristiques physiques sont en rien distinguable. Sur le meuble repose deux photos. La première est celle de Cloud et la suivante, celle de Sora.

« _D__'__humeur changeante en ce moment, je ressens le besoin de rajouter une troisième cible potentielle.__»_

Une main pose alors une nouvelle image sur laquelle Gaara sourit, ce qui est très rare, le concernant.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre I

13 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Il est treize heures et Roxas est assit sur le canapé du salon. Le garçon est occupé à regarder un film à la télévision dont le sujet principal est basé sur les clones. Malheureusement, ces répliques sont maléfiques et le petit ami de Sora est complètement captivé. A côté de lui, Nowaki.

« _Il y a possibilité de discuter pendant que tu regardes ce navet ?_

_- Bien sûr mais évite de dire que ce film est pourri s'il te plait._

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que s__'__il arrive à intéresser une personne, c__'__est que le sujet est loin d__'__être mauvais.__»_

Nowaki est guère habitué à ce que lui propose une certaine résistance. Néanmoins, il ronge son frein et serre les poings. Ce comportement intrigue Roxas.

« _On dirait que tu es énervé ?_

_- Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Parce que tu serres le poing. Visiblement, tu tentes de contenir ta colère mais tu t'écouterais, tu me cognerais._

_- N__'__importe quoi.__»_

Le compagnon d'Hiroki se lève du canapé et traverse la pièce pour sortir dehors. Une fois la porte refermée sur lui, Roxas se pose des questions. A ce moment, Sora sort de la salle de jeux et vient s'installer auprès de son homme.

« _Coucou._

_- Coucou Sora.__»_

De suite, Roxas embrasse son petit ami.

« _Tout va bien ? _lui demande-t-il.

- _Oui. Je viens de faire une partie de jeux vidéos avec l__'__un de nos potes et devine qui a gagné ?_

_- L'autre ?_

_- Méchant. Puisque c__'__est comme ça, je te boude.__»_

Dit Sora sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ensuite, il prend une mine contrariée, ce qui ne tracasse pas Roxas. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce dernier vient de replonger dans son film. Sora s'en aperçoit et n'hésite pas à le faire savoir.

« _Génial. Je suis en train de te parler et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de regarder la télévision._

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce film invite à la réflexion._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu m__'__as très bien comprit.__»_

Sora a beau cherché dans un coin de sa tête pour comprendre ce fameux message que véhicule l'œuvre cinématographique mais n'y parvient pas. Du coup, il demande à son soupirant.

« _Comment nos clones peuvent-être diaboliques puisqu__'__ils proviennent de nous ?_

_- Tu dis ça parce qu'ils sont fabriqués à partir de nos cellules ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors là, je ne peux te répondre. Si tu veux obtenir une solution à ton interrogation, contacte le producteur et tente de voir avec lui._

_- Comme si je pouvais le contacter.__»_

Sourit Roxas. Sora craque face à ce joli minois et ne se retient pas pour l'embrasser une seconde fois.

**Ville**

**Entreprise du dragon**

**Bureau du directeur**

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tient assit derrière un bureau assez imposant. Son crâne est chauve et ses yeux sont verts. Son corps est sous un costume marron clair et autour de son cou, une cravate noire. Soudain, une petite sonnette se fait entendre.

« _Qu__'__elle entre.__»_

Dit-il avant de voir la porte d'entrée de la pièce s'ouvrir sur une femme. Celle-ci s'avance dans la salle et expose son visage à la lumière du jour. Derrière elle, la porte se referme.

« _Bonjour Sakura, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien Monsieur Happy.__»_

Tranquillement, la servante de Natsu se penche légèrement en avant, afin de prouver son obéissance à celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« _Ton rapport s__'__il te plait._

_- Entendu. Comme vous l'avez imaginé, Natsu s'est pressé de me congédier et les autres serviteurs connaîtront le même sort d'ici quelques jours. Tout dépend de l'arrivée de Monsieur Gon._

_- Très bien et pour le ciseleur ?_

_- Il est en place et normalement, si tout se passe bien, votre ami devra passer à l'action d'ici samedi._

_- Le jour de l__'__anniversaire de Natsu. J__'__ai hâte de savoir lequel des deux va s__'__en sortir.__»_

Sakura ne dit rien mais songe à un détail. Son employeur le remarque et cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

« _Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c__'__est maintenant._

_- Bien Monsieur Happy. Avec l'aide de Sasuke, j'ai pu filtrer un appel._

_- Un appel tu dis ? Téléphonique ?_

_- Oui Monsieur. Il a été passé par Sangohan._

_- Toujours en train de faire sa fouine celui-là.__»_

Happy pivote sur son siège afin de regarder la ville qui se trouve à ses pieds, par le biais de son immense baie vitrée. Dans son dos, Sakura poursuit.

« _Normalement, c__'__est un ami qui travaille aux archives que Sangohan a contacté._

_- Et quel était l'objet de sa requête._

_- La tombe de qui vous savez._

_- Quoi ?__»_

Bizarrement, l'homme commence à s'énerver.

« _Retrouve ce garçon et n__'__hésite pas à le faire taire définitivement._

_- A vos ordres Monsieur Happy.__»_

Sakura tourne sur ses talons et se dirige vers la sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Happy se retrouve seul. Là, il se permet de parler à voix haute.

« _J__'__ai vraiment hâte d__'__être à samedi. Lequel des deux va survivre ? Natsu ou le ciseleur ?__»_

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Ignorant complètement ce qui se trame dans leur dos, Roxas et Sora sont en train de se réserver un petit moment tendre.

« _Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant monsieur le professeur mais tu as réussi à me désintéresser complètement du film._

_- Mince et c'est grave ?_

_- Oui car si cela continue de cette façon, je ne pourrais jamais connaître la fin._

_- Il est vrai que cela peut-être dramatique._

_- N__'__est-ce pas ?__»_

Sourit Roxas avant de frotter l'extrémité de son nez contre celle de son homme.

« _Je suis bien avec toi Sora._

_- C__'__est réciproque.__»_

Et là, les deux tourtereaux s'embrassent. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Nowaki qui s'accorde quelques secondes pour refermer l'issue. Ensuite, il traverse la pièce et remarque le couple d'amoureux en train de se bécoter sur le sofa.

« _Si vous avez l__'__intention de le faire ici, prenez soin de nettoyer votre cyprine.__»_

Cette phrase lancée avec arrogance décolle Roxas et Sora. Le second regarde celui qui est en train de s'approcher du corridor qui mène à la salle des jeux et use de sa voix.

« _Un problème Nowaki ?__»_

Ce dernier s'arrête de marcher et se retourne pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« _Ouais et je vais te dire ce qui se passe. Il serait bien que tu songes à dresser ton mec._

_- Quoi ?__»_

Roxas est choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre n'a pu retenir ce mot. De son côté, Sora se pose des tas de questions.

« _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? De plus, jamais je ne dresserais Roxas simplement parce que j__'__ai du respect pour lui._

_- Justement.__»_

Termine Nowaki avant de reprendre son chemin et de disparaitre à l'intérieur de la salle de jeux. Du coup, Sora se retrouve seul avec Roxas et tourne son visage vers celui-ci.

« _Qu__'__as-tu fait pour l__'__énerver ?_

_- Rien. On était en train de regarder la télévision ensemble et il s'est permit de faire une critique sur le film._

_- Et j'imagine que tu lui as répondu ?_

_- Ouais mais en argumentant, comme tu m__'__as apprit à le faire.__»_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre II

14 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Cuisine**

Trunks est de retour devant la fameuse porte fermée de la cave. Il se demande de quelle façon il va pouvoir ouvrir l'issue lorsque son compagnon vient le rejoindre.

« _Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici._

_- Ne me dis pas …_

_- Si Trunks. Tu en parles même pendant ton sommeil._

_- Je crains._

_- Mais non.__»_

Le brun dépose un baiser sur la tempe droite de son petit ami, avant de tourner son visage vers la porte.

« _Tu as demandé à Natsu de te l__'__ouvrir ?_

_- Non car je n'ose pas._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Cette pièce est celle de son père et si j'y entre, c'est pour faire des recherches et donc, des fouilles. Je ne pense pas que son paternel approuve._

_- Je vois.__»_

Sangohan cherche une idée lorsqu'une réponse lui traverse l'esprit.

« _Je sais à qui tu pourrais demander._

_- Ha bon ?__»_

Le brun hoche positivement de la tête avant de prononcer un prénom.

« _Gaara.__»_

Les lèvres de Trunks laissent paraitre un sourire.

« _Pourquoi n__'__y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?_

_- Je l'ignore mais ce n'est pas grave. De plus, j'ai obtenu des informations sur notre chère défunte._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui et je te propose de nous isoler afin qu'on puisse en discuter qu'entre nous._

_- Ca marche.__»_

Et les tourtereaux quittent la cuisine dans le but de se trouver un endroit tranquille.

**Propriété**

Yuri se tient devant la tombe de la défunte et vient de déposer une gerbe de fleurs sur la pierre tombale. Ensuite, il ferme les yeux et se montre silencieux.

« _Yuri !__»_

Le japonais ouvre les paupières et tourne sa tête sur sa droite. Là, il voit Roxas venir vers lui. Une fois que ce dernier fait face au petit ami de Kurando, une discussion peut enfin débuter.

« _Dis-moi Yuri, cela fait longtemps que tu connais Hiroki et Nowaki ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?_

_- Parce que je commence à me dire que ce couple si parfait ne l'est simplement que de nom._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- J'aimerais bien t'en parler davantage mais j'ai peur que tu ailles le répéter._

_- Je te fais la promesse que non. Maintenant, explique-moi la raison d'une telle pensée._

_- D__'__accord.__»_

Roxas se tourne pour faire face à la tombe.

« _Parle-moi d__'__Hiroki avant sa rencontre avec Nowaki._

_- D'accord mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Ce garçon était plutôt calme, discret et évitait de causer le moindre conflit._

_- Entendu.__»_

L'homme de Sora se met à réfléchir.

« _Et Nowaki ?_

_- Un homme très impulsif. Lorsque j'ai fait sa connaissance, il faisait un sport de compétition._

_- Lequel ?_

_- La boxe. Depuis qu'il est en couple avec Hiroki, Nowaki a arrêté du jour au lendemain._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il a prétexté que son entraîneur de l'époque ne voulait pas le faire passer au niveau supérieur._

_- Ce qui aurait pu engendrer chez lui, de la frustration et donc, de la colère._

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Rien. Laisse tomber Yuri et merci encore pour tes réponses.__»_

Sans en rajouter davantage, Roxas quitte Yuri pour aller retrouver la résidence.

Devant la maison en question, Zack et Kaworu s'amusent. Leur jeu: une bonne vieille bataille de boules de neige. Le second se montre très habile pour éviter les offensives de son adversaire tandis que celui-ci présente plusieurs petits tas sur la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements.

« _Je serais toi, je déclarerais forfait._ lui lance le petit ami de Shinji.

- _Tu aimerais mais désolé, j__'__en ai pas encore fini.__»_

Zack s'accroupit pour réunir de la neige à l'aide de ses deux mains gantées lorsque ses oreilles perçoivent un bruit plutôt étrange. Du coup, il s'immobilise. De son côté, l'homme aux cheveux gris en profite pour lui lancer une boule de neige. La sphère floconneuse s'écrase sur le visage de Zack.

« _Alors, que dis-tu de celle-là ?_

_- Chut !_

_- Hein ?__»_

Intrigué par la réaction de son partenaire, le garçon aux yeux rouges s'approchent de son camarade.

« _Tout va bien Zack ?_

_- Tais-toi s__'__il te plait.__»_

L'âme frère de Cloud se met debout et concentre son ouïe. Là encore, le bruit se manifeste.

« _Tu as entendu Kaworu ?_

_- Entendu quoi ?_

_- Comme un petit bruit._

_- Non.__»_

Zack tourne le dos à son pote et promène son regard sur les environs. Sans faire le moindre bruit, Kaworu s'approche de lui et tente de voir ce que son ami cherche des yeux.

**Tombe de l'inconnue**

Yuri décide d'abandonner la pierre tombale et au moment où il tourne le dos à celle-ci, lui aussi entend une sonorité semblable à celle entendue par Zack. Du coup, le Japonais se retourne et scrute les environs.

« _Qui est là ?__»_

Bien sûr, aucune réponse.

« _Etrange.__»_

Dit-il avant d'emprunter le chemin qui mène à la résidence.

**Résidence de l'île.**

**Salle de jeux.**

La pièce découverte la veille est vide de toute présence humaine. C'est pour cette raison que Sangohan y entre le premier, suivi de très près par Trunks. Le brun veille à bien refermer la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher du bar. Son petit ami lui emboîte le pas sans trop se poser de question et lorsque chacun se tient de l'autre côté du comptoir, la conversation peut démarrer.

« _Alors, qu__'__as-tu découvert sur notre mystérieuse inconnue ?_

_- Grâce à mon amie, j'ai pu obtenir plusieurs réponses. Tout d'abord, sache que notre décédée était au service du père de Natsu._

_- Tiens ? Ce qui veut dire que notre hôte pourrait nous fournir davantage de réponse._

_- Ouais mais aussi étrange que cela puisse être, cette femme est morte d__'__une manière plutôt mystérieuse.__»_

Trunks prend alors un air interrogateur.

« _Malgré plusieurs examens et de nombreuses analyses, la cause de son décès n__'__a pu être déterminée._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu as très bien entendu._

_- Mais comment se fait-il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais on peut écarter la vieillesse car cette femme n__'__avait que quarante-cinq ans le jour où elle a rendu son dernier souffle.__»_

Le garçon aux cheveux violets se met alors à frissonner.

« _Tu as froid Trunks ?_

_- Non mais j'ai une désagréable sensation. Je ne saurais te l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons mis le doigt sur une histoire qui aurait dû rester secrète._

_- Moi aussi mais là où ma conscience me demande d'arrêter, ma curiosité me dit le contraire._

_- Pareil pour moi._

_- Dans ce cas, que fait-on ?_

_- Je ne sais pas.__»_

**Propriété**

**Devanture de la résidence.**

Zack et Kaworu n'ont pas bougé de là où ils se trouvent actuellement. Le premier fait un constat plutôt amer.

« _Je crois que je perds la tête._

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- Il m'avait semblé entendre un bruit._

_- De quel genre ?_

_- Comme si un zoom était en train de s'agrandir ou son contraire._

_- Un zoom dis-tu ?_

_- Ouais mais aussi parce que c'est le bruit le plus proche dont celui que j'ai entendu se rapprochait._

_- Je vois. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir perçu._

_- Ce n'est pas grave Kaworu. Par contre, comme j'ai un énorme doute, je te demande d'en parler à personne pour le moment._

_- Entendu.__»_

Et c'est sur cette conclusion que les deux hommes abandonnent leur zone de jeu afin de se diriger vers la résidence. A ce moment, ils remarquent Yuri qui arrive également devant la maison, en ayant un air sérieux.

« _Tout va bien ?_ lui demande le compagnon de Cloud.

- _Ouais. C__'__est juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours._

_- Comme moi tout à l__'__heure. C__'__est drôle mais pendant un instant, j__'__ai cru entendre un bruit qui ressemblait beaucoup à l__'__agrandissement d__'__un zoom.__»_

A ce moment, Yuri regarde Zack droit dans les yeux.

« _Toi aussi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et cela s'est produit où ?_

_- Près du ponton de bois.__»_

Le petit ami de Kurando fixe la zone de son regard et ne remarque rien d'anormal.

« _Et toi Yuri ?_ demande Kaworu.

- _Près de la tombe.__»_

Le compagnon de Shinji donne son avis de vive voix.

« _Il est étrange que vous soyez deux à avoir perçu ce son à des endroits différents de l__'__île. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il se passe peut-être des choses curieuses ici.__»_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre III

17 H 00

**Perron**

La nuit commence à tomber sur la région alors que Cloud est assit sur la marche supérieure du perron.

« _Cloud ?__»_

L'homme ne se retourne pas car il a reconnu la voix. Roxas, celui qui vient de parler, se tient sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

« _Que veux-tu Roxas ?_

_- J'ai besoin de discuter avec toi._

_- A propos de ma relation avec Zack ?_

_- Non._

_- Dans ce cas, viens t'assoir._

_- Merci.__»_

Le garçon prend soin de fermer l'accès après son passage et va se poser sur la gauche de Cloud. Roxas n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

« _Comment sait-on lorsqu__'__un conjoint est battu ?__»_

De suite, Cloud se met sur la défensive.

« _Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Tu crois que je fais du mal à Zack ?_

_- Arrête de délirer. Nous savons tous que tu es un mec pourri mais de là à violenter ton homme, il y a un sacré fossé.__»_

Cette phrase a le don de calmer le blond.

« _Tu n__'__as toujours pas répondu à mon interrogation,_ dit-il à Roxas.

- _Parce que tu as répondu à la mienne peut-être ?__»_

L'amoureux de Sora vient de marquer un point. Cloud abdique en lui offrant plusieurs réponses.

« _Cela dépend. Déjà, on peut remarquer un changement de comportement chez la victime.__»_

Roxas songe alors à Hiroki. Avant qu'il ne fasse la connaissance de Nowaki, le garçon était plutôt calme et ce tempérament n'a pas changé d'un poil.

« _Non, la personne à laquelle je pense n__'__a pas changé d__'__attitude._

_- Bien mais sache qu__'__il existe plusieurs signes. Par exemple, le style vestimentaire de l__'__individu peut également changer. Une personne qui est victime de coups de la part de son conjoint va tenter de camoufler ses ecchymoses en portant des vêtements longs et épais.__»_

Le petit blond retourne à ses réflexions intérieures et se rend compte que le look d'Hiroki n'a pas non plus changé. Soudain, une idée lui vient à l'esprit.

« _Attends Cloud._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Et si la personne à laquelle je pense n__'__est pas victime de violences de la part de son conjoint ?__»_

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le mec de Zack devine où Roxas veut en venir.

« _Harcèlement moral ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Cela peut arriver car les dégâts peuvent être d'ordres psychologiques._

_- Et tu peux me faire une liste de ces blessures ?_

_- Bien sûr. Tout d__'__abord, on peut observer un renfermement sur soi de la victime. Elle aura perdu de sa confiance et sera convaincue que toutes les actions entreprises se résulteront par un échec. Elle développera également des réactions craintives et n__'__hésitera pas à s__'__isoler des autres. Ensuite,__…__»_

Cloud n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Roxas le coupe avec un « merci ». Le garçon lève le postérieur de la marche et retourne à l'intérieur de la maison. Du coup, le grand blond se retrouve seul.

« _Te voilà de nouveau seul mon pauvre vieux.__»_

Dit-il avant de lever ses yeux au ciel afin d'admirer les premières étoiles qui scintillent à l'horizon.

**Résidence de l'île.**

**Salon**

Roxas arrive dans la pièce principale de la maison et trouve Shinji qui est assit sur le canapé. La télévision est éteinte et le brun semble réfléchir. La tendre moitié de Sora n'hésite pas à l'extirper de sa torpeur.

« _Shinji ?__»_

Le garçon revient à la réalité et tourne son visage vers celui de Roxas.

« _Oui ?_

_- Tu sais où je peux trouver Hiroki ?_

_- Non._

_- Ce n__'__est pas grave. Merci Shinji.__»_

Et le blondinet quitte le canapé pour se rendre dans la salle de jeux.

**Ville**

**Parking souterrain**

Videl, l'amie de Sangohan, sort d'une cage d'ascenseur et marche en direction d'une série de voiture. Habillée dans un tailleur violet, la femme ne se doute pas de ce qui l'attend.

« _Videl ?__»_

La brune aux cheveux courts se retournent et fait face à Sakura. Cette dernière porte une combinaison entièrement noire et ses mains sont dissimulées sous les poches de sa veste.

« _Bonsoir. On se connait ?_

_- Vous non mais moi, oui. Si je me trompe pas, vous êtes l'amie d'un certain Sangohan ?_

_- C'est exact. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

_- Cela dépend de la prochaine question. Est-ce vous qui lui avez donné des informations concernant cette femme décédée dont la tombe se trouve sur une île privée ?_

_- Si vous parlez de ce bout de terre appartenant à Monsieur Happy, la réponse est oui._

_- Très bien.__»_

Sakura ne dit plus rien mais actionne un bouton qui se trouvait dans sa poche droite. Aussitôt, toutes les caméras de surveillance du parking se désactivent. De son côté, Videl cherche à connaitre la raison qui a poussé cette femme à venir jusqu'à elle.

_«__Vous faîtes aussi des recherches sur la personne reposant dans cette tombe ?_

_- Non car certaines histoires appartenant au passé doivent y rester._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?__»_

La fille aux cheveux roses sort l'une de ses mains et présente un pistolet dont le canon est aussitôt pointé sur Videl. L'extrémité de l'arme se prolonge d'une pièce supplémentaire que la brune reconnait de suite.

« _Un silencieux ?_

- _C__'__est exact chérie et moi, il ne me reste plus qu__'__à te dire adieu._

_- Non, ne faîtes pas ça.__»_

Aussitôt la phrase prononcée, Sakura presse la détente. Un trou se creuse alors dans front de Videl qui s'écroule aussitôt sur le sol. La tueuse, fière de son travail, s'approche du cadavre et contemple son œuvre.

« _Cette mission ne fut guère difficile.__»_

Après ce constat, la voilà qui soupir.

« _J__'__aurais tant aimé rester sur cette île et y faire mon lot de victime moi aussi. Peut-être la prochaine fois.__»_

Sakura s'éloigne du cadavre pour s'approcher d'une belle moto qui l'attendait dans un coin de parking. Avant de monter dessus, la jeune femme prend soin de passer un coup de fil grâce à son téléphone portable.

**Entreprise du dragon**

**Bureau du directeur**

Happy remplie quelques papiers lorsque son téléphone fixe se met à sonner. Tranquillement, l'homme enfonce une touche et s'enfonce dans son siège.

« _Oui ?_

_- Ici Sakura, cible éliminée._

_- Bien joué ma chère. Inutile que tu reviennes ici pour faire ton rapport. Rentre chez toi te reposer et on se voit demain matin, à la première heure._

_- A vos ordres Monsieur Happy.__»_

L'homme appuie une nouvelle fois sur le même bouton afin de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Là, il ne peut empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

« _J__'__ai vraiment bien fait d__'__engager cette petite à mon service.__»_

Ensuite, le père de Natsu retourne à ses papiers afin de terminer correctement cette journée. Rapidement, le chef d'entreprise appose sa signe en bas d'un document et pose son stylo sur un support prévu à cet effet. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Happy sourit.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre IV

18 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Roxas est de retour dans la pièce principale de la maison et se rend compte que Shinji n'a pas bougé du canapé.

« _Alors, tu as réussi à mettre la main sur Hiroki ?_ lui demande le brun.

- _Non et je ne tiens pas à fouiller dans toutes les pièces de la maison.__»_

Fatigué, Roxas se pose à son tour sur le sofa et se rend compte qu'une télé éteinte, ça fait du bien. Du coup, il discute avec son ami.

« _Quel est le programme de ta soirée ?_

_- Je l'ignore encore mais je suis en train d'y réfléchir._

_- Je vois. Même si Natsu a mit cette pièce à notre disposition, je constate que certains d'entre nous continue à trouver le temps long._

_- Ouais.__»_

Tout à coup, Shinji se souvient de quelque chose.

« _Mince, j__'__avais oublié que j__'__ai des livres dans ma valise.__»_

Et sans s'excuser auprès de Roxas, le garçon se lève du siège pour traverser la salle et gravir les marches de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage.

**Salle de jeux**

Zack se tient derrière le comptoir et est occupé à s'enfiler un verre d'alcool. Avec lui, Satoru et Gaara. Le tatoué ne réagit même pas, ce qui n'est le cas de son camarade.

« _Arrête de te venger sur la boisson Zack._

_- Désolé Satoru mais je fais ce que je veux.__»_

L'homme pose son verre vide sur le comptoir et s'empresse de le remplir. Ensuite, il replace la bouteille à sa place et commence à lever le coude lorsque la main de Satoru l'attrape au poignet.

« _Pour aujourd__'__hui, c__'__est suffisant._

_- Pour toi oui mais pour moi non.__»_

A ce moment, Satoru se tourne vers Gaara.

« _Aide-moi toi !_

_- Navré Satoru mais Zach a raison._

_- Merci Gaara.__»_ termine l'assoiffé.

Satoru retire sa main et regarde son ami s'envoyer son cinquième verre de la soirée.

« _Quelque chose me dit que Cloud n__'__aura pas fini de se plaindre demain.__»_

Cette phrase attise la curiosité de Zack qui éloigne le verre de ses lèvres. Peu après, il regarde Satoru.

« _Qu__'__est-ce que Cloud vient faire dans cette histoire ?_

_- Rien de bien spécial._

_- Désolé mais je ne te crois pas._

_- Vraiment ?__»_

Le petit ami de Naruto intervient.

_«__Tu n__'__aurais du rien dire Satoru._

- _Tu crois ?_

_- Et comment ?__»_

Là, Satoru voit une occasion d'éloigner Zack de la bouteille. Du coup, l'homme recule du comptoir de deux pas.

« _Si tu veux savoir pourquoi j__'__ai parlé de Cloud, attrape-moi et je te dirais toute la vérité._

_- Entendu mais ce jeu risque de ne pas durer très longtemps._

_- Que tu crois.__»_

Et voilà que Satoru fonce en direction de la sortie. Zack le poursuit mais comme son esprit est embrouillé par l'alcool, ses déplacements se font péniblement.

« _J__'__ignorai que les îles pouvaient tanguer elles aussi. Gaara !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Prends les commandes et redresse la barre s__'__il te plait.__»_

Dit Zack avant de sortir de la pièce. Le tatoué profite qu'il soit seul pour se parler à lui-même.

« _S__'__il commence à confondre l__'__île avec un bateau, je dois admettre que notre ami est complètement pété et il n__'__est même pas dix-neuf heures.__Je sens que le dîner de ce soir ne sera pas triste du tout. Remarque, un peu d__'__animation ne fera pas de mal à cette maison. »_


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 5

Le jeudi 9 février 2012

Sentier de la gloire

_Ou la connaissance de Keigo._

Chapitre I

09 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Gray est assit sur l'une des chaises qui se trouve autour de la grande table de la pièce. Avec lui, Keigo. En ce moment, les deux garçons prennent leur petit déjeuner.

_«__Tu as bien dormi ?_ Demande le petit ami de Natsu.

_- Oui et toi ?_

_- Je n__'__ai pas trop à me plaindre.__»_

Dehors, un bruit de moteur se fait entendre, ce qui intrigue Gray.

« _Tiens, je ne savais pas que Sasuke était déjà en train de bosser.__»_

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre sur Sangohan dont le visage exprime beaucoup de joie.

« _Gon est arrivé._

_- Quoi ?__»_

S'étonne Gray. Ce dernier se lève de sa chaise et rapidement, Keigo l'imite. Ensemble, ils traversent la pièce pour sortir de la bâtisse.

**Perron**

Les trois garçons se tiennent sur le perron et regardent du côté du ponton. Comme s'est étonné Gray, Sasuke était bien de service ce matin puisqu'il place le bateau près de la structure en bois. Gon en descend, portant ses valises et quitte le ponton pour marcher sur le chemin qui mène à la résidence. Gray est très heureux de le voir enfin et n'hésite pas à descendre du perron pour aller à sa rencontre. Une fois face à l'autre, les deux amis se serrent la main.

« _Salut Gon, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir parmi nous._

_- Bonjour Gray et je te présente mes excuses pour être venu vous rejoindre aussi tard._

_- Tu n__'__as pas à être désolé Gon.__»_

Gon sourit tandis que Gray se tourne vers Sangohan et Keigo.

« _L__'__un de vous peut se rendre à la cuisine et demander à Erza de venir s__'__il vous plait ?_

_- Je m__'__en charge.__»_

Répond Sangohan qui disparait très vite du perron.

**Bureau du père de Natsu**

La mystérieuse silhouette est de retour sur le fauteuil qui se trouve derrière le meuble de fonction. Sous ses yeux, quatre photos. Tranquillement, l'ombre en rajoute une cinquième et il s'agit de Gray.

« _Le choix va être difficile.__»_

Soudain, l'écran plat qui se trouve sur l'un des coins du bureau s'allume sur le visage d'Happy.

« _Monsieur Happy ?_

_- Bonjour ciseleur, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien mais j'ai hâte de passer à l'action._

_- Je comprends mais rassure-toi, tu n__'__as plus que deux jours à attendre.__»_

L'individu caché se garde de répondre, ce qui oblige le père de Natsu à poursuivre.

« _Si je suis entré en contact avec toi, c__'__est pour compliquer le jeu._

_- Ha bon ?_

_- Oui. Comme tu le sais, je te laisse gérer ta petite affaire à ta façon. Cependant, il y a quelques garçons que je ne voudrais pas que tu touches, pour le moment._

_- Pour quelle raison ?_

_- Une jolie pression sur tes épaules ne te ferait pas de mal._

_- Entendu. Dois-je déjà écarter l'un des amis de votre fils ?_

_- Oui._

_- De qui s'agit-il ?_

_- Sangohan._

_- Très bien. Par contre, je me dois de vous donner une information._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Gon est enfin arrivé._

_- Excellent. Ce qui veut dire que dans quelques heures, ma troupe de nettoyeur sera une nouvelle fois au grand complet.__»_

Happy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire suite à cette nouvelle.

« _Je vais devoir te laisser car j__'__ai pas mal de travail aujourd__'__hui._

_- Entendu. Si tout se passe bien, vous prenez contact avec moi…_

_- Dimanche dans la journée._

_- D'accord._

_- Bonne chance à toi ciseleur._

_- Merci mais je n__'__en aurais pas besoin.__»_

Et le visage du chef d'entreprise disparait de l'écran.

**Cuisine**

Sangohan arrive dans la pièce et voit les servantes affairées sur la table de la cuisine. Actuellement, les femmes sont occupées à nettoyer des légumes pour le repas de ce midi. Tout en restant à l'entrée de la cuisine, le petit ami de Trunks s'adresse à Erza.

« _Erza.__»_

Cette dernière pose sa pomme de terre dans une passoire et se tourne vers l'ami de son employeur.

« _Bonjour Monsieur Sangohan._

_- Bonjour._

_- Je peux quelque chose pour vous ?_

_- Pour moi non mais pour Gray oui. Gon vient d'arriver et il serait bien que tu t'occupes de ses bagages._

_- Monsieur Gon est là ?_

_- Oui.__»_

Erza semble heureuse.

« _J__'__y vais de suite Monsieur Sangohan._

_- Entendu.__»_

La femme s'approche de l'évier, tourne un bouton pour faire couler l'eau et se lave les mains. Ensuite, une fois que l'onde ne s'échappe plus du robinet, la servante se sèche les membres à l'aide d'une serviette. Peu de temps après, elle quitte la cuisine en compagnie de Sangohan.

**Propriété**

**Tombe de l'inconnue**

Gaara et Zack sont également réveillés et sont déjà dehors. Les deux hommes présentent d'épais blousons sur leur corps et se tiennent actuellement devant la tombe de l'île.

« _Tu crois que ma présence changera quelque chose ?_ Demande le premier au second.

- _Oui car je suis sûr que tes sens sont davantage en alerte que les miens._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_- T__'__occupe et maintenant, concentre-toi.__»_

Gaara exécute la demande de son ami et ne dit plus un seul mot. Tranquillement, Zack se déplace et à ce moment, le bruit entendu la veille se manifeste. Suite à cela, le tatoué ouvre les yeux en grand.

« _Tu l__'__as entendu ?_ Demande le compagnon de Cloud.

- _Oui et j__'__ai bien localisé la zone d__'__où cela provenait._

_- Vraiment ?__»_

Gaara hoche positivement de la tête avant de contourner la pierre tombale. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tient au pied d'un arbre dont les branches ne supportent la moindre feuille. Normal, c'est l'hiver. Là, Zack vient le rejoindre.

« _Tu crois que cela vient de cet arbre ?_

_- Ouais et il suffit juste que tu regardes à la base des ramages.__»_

L'homme lève les yeux et remarque un petit boîtier mécanique, de couleur bleu marine. Sur ce petit coffre, une diode rouge qui clignote par moment.

« _Une caméra ?_ S'étonne Zack.

- _Ouais et il serait bien qu__'__on puisse trouver celle qui est située devant la maison, comme tu as su me l__'__indiquer._

_- Entendu mais pourquoi des caméras ?_

_- Je l'ignore complètement. Peut-être parce que cette île appartient au père de Natsu et que celui-ci ne veut pas voir de vulgaires personnes sur ce bout de terre qui lui appartient._

_- Tu as sûrement raison mais j'en discuterais avec Natsu pour en avoir le cœur net._

_- Fais comme tu veux.__»_

**Devanture de la maison**

Gon, Gray et Sasuke arrivent devant Erza, qui attendait l'approche du dernier invité. De suite, elle s'incline légèrement en avant, tout en fermant les paupières.

« _Bonjour Monsieur Gon et permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur l__'__île._

_- Merci beaucoup Erza.__»_

La servante se redresse et ouvre les yeux. Ainsi, elle poursuit.

« _Puis-je prendre vos valises afin de les apporter dans votre chambre Monsieur Gon ?_

_- Heu__… __si tu veux.__»_

Gon tend ses besaces que la fille s'empresse de prendre. Ensuite, elle monte l'escalier et disparait à l'intérieur de la maison dans le but de remplir parfaitement sa tâche. Là, Gray s'adresse à Sasuke.

« _Maintenant que tout le monde est là, vous allez pouvoir retourner auprès du père de Natsu._

_- Nous le savons Monsieur Gray et nos affaires sont déjà prêtes._

_- Vraiment ?__»_

Sasuke hoche positivement de la tête.

« _Etonnant.__»_

Conclut le petit ami de Natsu. Voilà que Zack et Gaara approchent de la zone mais n'accordent aucune attention au groupe, ce qui intrigue Gon.

« _Bonjour vous deux.__»_

Les deux camaradent se retournent au son de cette voix. Zack est très heureux de voir le compagnon de Kirua mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Gaara. De suite, l'atmosphère devient lourde.

« _Bonjour Gaara.__»_

Ce dernier ne dit rien. Gon poursuit.

« _Est-ce moi ou tu as perdu ta langue ?_

_- Ce n__'__est pas ton cas visiblement.__»_

Le tatoué parvient à conserver son sang froid alors qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie: mettre son poing dans la gueule du brun.

« _Dis-moi Gaara, l__'__argenterie est au complet ?__»_

Cette fois, Gray intervient.

« _Puis-je savoir ce que tu cherches à obtenir Gon ?_

_- Rien du tout, je fais simplement mon boulot._

_- Alors que tu es en vacances depuis que tu as posé ton pied sur cette île ?__»_

Gon se rend compte de son débordement professionnel.

« _Désolé, j__'__ignore ce qui m__'__a prit,_ dit-il.

- _Moi je sais très bien monsieur le poulet,_ coupe Gaara. _Il y a un peu plus d__'__un an, j__'__étais en pleine dérive et mon passe-temps favori de l__'__époque était le vol à l__'__étalage.__»_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre II

17 H 00

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Etage des chambres**

**Chambre de Keigo et de Satoru**

Keigo vient d'entrer dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Le garçon n'est pas seul dans la pièce puisque Satoru est présent. Ce dernier est allongé sur le lit côté flanc gauche et est occupé à lire. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, Keigo va se poster devant le miroir de l'armoire et soulève son pull. Là, il peut contempler ses abdominaux.

« _Dommage qu__'__il fasse trop froid pour que je puisse m__'__entraîner. »_

Dit-il en prenant une mine renfrogné. Satoru laisse son livre et tourne son minois en direction de son compagnon.

« _Tu as peur de perdre en musculature ?_

_- Un peu oui car samedi, c__'__est jour de fête._

_- Et comme c__'__est l__'__anniversaire de Natsu, nous aurons droit à de l__'__alcool, à des plats riches et copieux mais surtout, à un magnifique gâteau._

_- En clair, je vais avoir droit à une sacrée prise de kilos._

_- Sauf si tu fais attention._

_- Ouais mais si je prends que des petites parts, Natsu risque de mal le prendre et je ne tiens pas à lui faire de la peine. »_

Keigo lâche son pull qui retombe sur ses abdos et voilà que l'homme quitte l'armoire pour se poser sur le lit, près de son petit ami. Ce dernier quitte sa position allongée pour s'assoir. Là, il embrasse le sportif.

« _Je viens de songer à une solution,_ lui dit-il.

- _Laquelle ?_ L'interroge Keigo.

-_ Je connais une façon très agréable de brûler des calories sans que cela devienne une contrainte._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. »_

Satoru embrasse une nouvelle fois son homme et commence à se faire plus câlin. Tandis que leur langue se touchent, le brun glisse l'une de ses mains dans le sous-vêtement de son soupirant. Les doigts caressent le sexe dans sa longueur et bien sûr, celui-ci s'allonge tout doucement. A ce moment, Keigo sourit.

« _Je viens de comprendre de quelle façon je pourrais perdre des calories._

_- Tant mieux. »_

Les baisers se prolongent et le blond est désormais bien excité. Néanmoins, il va le faire comprendre au caresseur d'une manière plutôt coquine et franche.

« _Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant monsieur l__'__entraîneur mais mon sexe est en pleine forme._

_- Intéressant mais savez-vous cher poulain que ma méthode d__'__entraînement comprend un certain nombre de caresses ?_

_- Non._

_- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez signé votre contrat sans regarder son contenu ?_

_- Si et je suis en train de le regretter en ce moment même._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j__'__ai l__'__impression que votre programme est très motivant._

_- Je vous le confirme et d__'__ailleurs, rien ne m__'__empêche de le pratiquer sur vous._

_- Dans ce cas monsieur l__'__entraîneur, je me laisse faire. Après tout, il en va de ma carrière de sportif._

_- Tout à fait. »_

Après cette petite conversation qui ressemblait plus à un jeu de rôle, Satoru attrape l'élastique du pantalon de son compagnon et tire dessus. Il réalise une action identique avec le sous-vêtement et quelques secondes plus tard, la verge de Keigo pointe fièrement. Avec gourmandise, Satoru s'en empare par sa base et dépose plusieurs baisers sur le gland.

« _Monsieur l__'__entraineur ?_

_- Oui Keigo ?_

_- Si des garçons entraient dans cette chambre par mégarde ?_

_- Ils auront droit à un magnifique spectacle. »_

S'amuse Satoru avant de glisser le sexe de son petit ami dans sa bouche.

**Salon**

Gray et Gon sont assis autour de la table de la pièce et discutent. Devant chacun des hommes, une tasse de thé.

« _Sincèrement, j__'__aimerai que tu laisses Gaara tranquille._

_- Désolé mais tant que je serais ici, je ne pourrais m__'__empêcher de garder un œil sur lui._

_- Mais pourquoi Gon ?_

_- Parce que c__'__est mon devoir, c__'__est tout. »_

Gray sourit.

_« C__'__est dur pour toi de laisser tomber le képi, même lorsque tu es de repos ?_

_- Ouais mais cela s__'__explique peut-être par le fait que je sois encore tout nouveau dans le métier._

_- Si tu le dis. J__'__espère en tout cas que cela ne joue pas sur ta relation avec Kirua ?_

_- Bien sûr que non. »_

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée de la résidence s'ouvre sur Yuri et Kurando. Ces deux derniers s'approchent de la table et le premier s'adresse à Gray.

« _Dis-moi Gray ?_

_- Oui Yuri ?_

_- Est-ce normal que des caméras soient postées sur toute la superficie de l__'__île ?_

_- Quoi ? »_

En guise de réponse, Yuri balance un objet sur la table et dont la course s'achève sous les yeux de Gray.

« _Où l__'__as-tu trouvé ? »_

Demande le petit ami de Natsu tout en gardant un œil sur la caméra que lui a lancé le cousin de Kurando.

« _Dans l__'__arbre qui se trouve juste devant la maison._

_- Rassure-nous Gray, ton mec ne nous a pas invité dans l__'__espoir de nous espionner, n__'__est-ce pas ?_ Intervient Kurando.

_- Bien sûr que non ou du moins, je ne l__'__espère pas. »_

**Cuisine**

Trunks est de retour devant la porte fermée du bureau et a l'oreille droite collée sur le panneau de bois.

« _Je suis sûr que j__'__ai entendu du bruit ce matin._

_- Salut James Bond. »_

Le garçon aux cheveux violets sursaute avant de se retourner. Face à lui se tient Cloud.

« _Tu m__'__as fait peur._

_- Je sais et c__'__était le but._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j__'__estime que ton comportement en tant qu__'__invité est plutôt déplacé. Si Natsu ne veut pas t__'__ouvrir cette porte, il est dans son droit. »_

Trunks se rend compte que ses attitudes ne sont pas celles d'un invité mais d'un fouineur.

« _Je m__'__en suis même pas rendu compte._

_- Je sais et c__'__est pour cette raison que je me permets de t__'__en parler. Cependant, j__'__ai discuté avec Sangohan et il m__'__a expliqué ce qui se passait._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Je suis dans le même état que toi._

_- Tu vois ! Que fait-on ?_

_- Nous allons reposer la question à Natsu et nous lui laisseront jusqu__'__à dimanche. S__'__il ne fait rien, je demanderais à Gaara de crocheter la serrure et après, à nous de jouer._

_- Merci Cloud._

_- Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Happy approuve ce comportement de votre part, jeunes hommes. »_

Les deux amis se retournent et remarquent la présence de Sasuke. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce dernier est habillé d'un style qui fait penser à un départ très proche.

« _Tu es toujours là Sasuke ?_

- _Comme vous pouvez le voir Monsieur Cloud mais n__'__ayez crainte, je m__'__en vais dès maintenant._

_- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite un bon voyage._

_- Merci beaucoup Monsieur et moi, je vous à très bientôt. »_

Souriant, Sasuke quitte la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon.

**Salle de jeux**

Shinji et Roxas sont assis sur un pouf se trouvant face à l'écran géant. Dans leurs mains, une manette. En réalité, les deux garçons sont en train de jouer à la console.

« _Tu vas perdre mon petit Shinji._

_- Tu peux toujours rêver mon gars. »_

Tout à coup, un gémissement se fait entendre. Roxas met le jeu sur pause et regarde le brun.

« _C__'__est moi ou j__'__ai cru __…_

_- Entendre Satoru qui prenait son pied. Rassure-toi, tu n__'__es pas le seul. »_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre IV

19 H 00

**Quelque part sur l****'****île**

**Repaire du ciseleur**

Le tueur a trouvé refuge dans une pièce souterraine, spécialement aménagée pour lui. Dans cette salle se trouve un lit, quelques meubles, un poste de surveillance mais surtout, un petit bureau. Installé dans le fauteuil, le criminel poursuit sa sélection. Désormais, la photo de Nowaki vient de rejoindre les quatre autres.

« _Pour cette première semaine, je pense que c__'__est amplement suffisant. »_

L'homme se lève du bureau, prend les images avec lui et se déplace pour se poster sur le siège situé derrière la table de contrôle. Sur celle-ci, une vingtaine de caméras. Tranquillement, le solitaire enfonce un bouton et le visage du père de Natsu s'affiche sur la totalité des écrans.

« _Tu me contactes pour me faire part de ton choix de la journée ?_

_- Tout à fait. Le cinquième chanceux est Nowaki._

_- Très bien. Demain, je te donne le nom des deux personnes sur lesquelles tu devras commencer à te concentrer._

_- Ca marche. »_

Et sans prévenir, le meurtrier met fin à la communication en enfonçant le même bouton. Ensuite, il se lève et s'étire.

« _Samedi va être une excellente journée, je le sens. »_

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Salle des jeux**

Roxas est toujours devant l'écran géant et s'offre quelques parties avant de passer à table. Keigo entre dans la pièce et se dirige vers le bar. Là, il attrape un verre puis une bouteille d'alcool et ne perd pas de temps pour remplir l'élément de cristal. Ensuite, il porte le bord à ses lèvres et boit le liquide d'une seule traite. Roxas a vu la scène et s'inquiète pour son ami.

« _Tout va bien Keigo ? »_

Celui-ci se retourne et sourit.

« _Ouais, pourquoi cette question ?_

_- A cause de la rapidité dont tu as sifflé ton verre._

_- D__'__accord mais je prendrais mon temps pour la prochaine fois. »_

Le petit ami de Sora se souvient alors des gémissements qu'il a entendu dans le courant de l'après-midi.

« _Au fait, tu t__'__es bien amusé avec Satoru ?_

_- Oui mais on a rien fait de spécial._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Ben ouais._

_- Pourtant, avec l__'__épaisseur des murs et des sols, tu aurais dû te douter que__…_

_- C__'__est pas vrai ? »_

Keigo avait oublié ce détail.

« _Ne me dîtes pas que__…__ »_

En guise de réponse, Roxas se contente d'hocher de la tête. De suite, le sportif devient tout rouge et ignore comment cacher son mal-être.

« _Tu sais, je ne pense pas que vous êtes les seuls à le faire dans cette maison._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Ben ouais puisque j__'__en ai fait autant avec Sora._

_- Ouais mais vous vous êtes montrés beaucoup plus discret._

_- C__'__est clair car je ne tenais pas à me trouver dans ta situation. D__'__ailleurs, je me demande si les autres ont pu te regarder normalement. »_

Là encore, Keigo se sent pas très bien et Roxas éclate de rire.

**Salon**

Sangohan est assit face à la table du salon et l'homme est occupé à tapoter sur les touches de son clavier informatique. Curieux, Kaworu et Zach s'approchent de lui.

« _Que fais-tu ?_ Demande le second.

-_ Je suis en train de faire des recherches concernant notre fameuse inconnue. »_

Un article de journal s'affiche sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« _Bingo !_

_- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_ Le questionne Kaworu.

- _Ouais. »_

Et Sangohan débute la lecture à voix haute.

« _Madame Hasaki, né dans les années soixante, était l__'__une des nombreuses employées au service de Monsieur Happy, patron des entreprises du dragon. Décédée il y a de cela une quinzaine d__'__année, elle fut enterrée sur l__'__une des îles privées appartenant à ce puissant homme d__'__affaire. Malheureusement, cette femme sans conjoint laissa derrière elle, un petit garçon du nom de Toshio. »_

Le petit ami de Trunks cesse la lecture puisque l'article se termine sur ces mots.

« _J__'__ignorai qu__'__elle avait un petit bout,_ exprime Sangohan.

-_ Ouais mais il a sûrement trouvé refuge chez un oncle ou une tante,_ intervient Kaworu.

_- Je l__'__espère car je ne souhaiterais jamais à un garçon ou une fille de perdre sa mère aussi jeune._

_- L__'__article ne dit pas l__'__âge de cet enfant ?_

_- Non. »_

Soudain, Sangohan voit une alerte s'afficher en bas, à droite de son écran.

« _Attendez quelques secondes, je viens de recevoir un mail. »_

Après plusieurs clics, le brun est sur sa boîte de messages électroniques. Il ouvre son mail et lit son contenu. Aussitôt, des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Kaworu remarque ce changement de comportement et s'inquiète.

« _Que se passe-t-il Sangohan ?_

_- Je viens de recevoir un mail de l__'__un de mes amis. Il me dit qu__'__on a retrouvé le corps de Videl dans un parking souterrain._

_- Tu es sérieux ?_

_- Oui et elle est morte d__'__une balle dans le front. »_

Sangohan sait qu'il va pleurer mais ne tiens pas à offrir ce spectacle à ses camarades. Du coup, il se lève de sa chaise et marche en direction de la porte d'entrée de la résidence. Après plusieurs gestes, l'homme se trouve dehors, sur le perron. De son côté, Kaworu regarde le mail et prend connaissances du texte.

**Ville**

**Entreprise du Dragon**

**Sous-sol**

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur Erza, Sakura, Sasuke, Lucy et Virgo. Devant eux se présente une immense salle dont l'équipement est à la pointe sur le plan technologique. Le groupe s'avance et Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de promener son regard sur le moindre mètre carré de la pièce.

« _C__'__est donc ici que nous allons travailler ? »_

Sakura se place à ses côtés et y va de sa remarque.

« _Ouais et il serait préférable que nous ne perdons pas de temps. Après tout, c__'__est dans deux jours que le ciseleur passe à l__'__action._

_- Tu as raison Sakura. »_

Du coup, Sasuke s'adresse au trio de servantes.

« _Que chacune prend son poste et commençons notre nouvelle mission._

_- Bien Sasuke. »_

Lui répond Erza, avant de se diriger vers l'un des sièges qui se trouve devant une imposante console informatique. De son côté, Sasuke monte un petit escalier en compagnie de Sakura et ensemble, ils constatent que cette plateforme élevée surplombe la salle dans son intégralité.

« _Il est temps d__'__allumer les caméras et de voir ce qui se passe dans cette maison. »_

Dit Sasuke avant d'appuyer une touche sur son tableau de bord. A ce moment, tous les écrans géants qui se situent dans le fond de la salle s'illuminent. Erza s'est installée sur son fauteuil, ainsi que Lucy et Virgo. Tout à coup, un bipper se manifeste par sa sonnerie. Sakura porte sa main droite sur un petit boîtier accroché à sa ceinture et regarde son écran.

« _Monsieur Happy vient de me libérer._

_- Veinarde._

_- Si on veut car en dehors de cette entreprise, ma vie privée est loin d__'__être chargée._

_- Qu__'__attends-tu pour te trouver un petit ami ?_

_- Désolé mais je n__'__ai pas envie de m__'__embêter avec un poids inutile. De plus, notre boulot ne nous permet pas d__'__avoir une relation amoureuse tellement nous sommes sollicités._

_- Ce n__'__est pas faut. En tout cas, permets-moi de te souhaiter une bonne soirée._

_- Merci Sasuke. »_

Sakura quitte l'homme et descend de la plateforme pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre I

06 H 00

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Cuisine**

Natsu et Gaara sont réveillés depuis quelques minutes déjà. En ce moment, les deux garçons se font face puisqu'ils sont installés autour de la table de la pièce. Actuellement, les hommes prennent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

« _Je suis bien content de ne plus avoir ces serviteurs sur le dos,_ dit le fils du propriétaire de la maison.

-_ Tu avais l__'__impression d__'__être épié sans arrêt ?_

_- Ouais. Etant le fils du plus puissant patron de la région, mon père attend beaucoup de moi. »_

Suite à cette phrase, Natsu prend un air triste et tourne son visage pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« _Tu ne veux pas reprendre la suite, n__'__est-ce pas ?_

_- Te dire le contraire serait un mensonge. En tout les cas, c__'__est dans ces moments que je regrette d__'__être fils unique. »_

Tout à coup, des pas en provenance du salon se font entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un troisième garçon entre dans la cuisine. Il s'agit de…

« _Bonjour Cloud. »_

Lui lance Gaara tandis que Natsu abandonne la fenêtre pour regarder le petit ami de Zack. Ce dernier est déjà coiffé et habillé, ce qui n'est pas le cas des deux premiers.

« _Bonjour. »_

Prononce le blond avant de se diriger vers la cafetière qui est posée sur une petite étagère. Il en profite pour adresser quelques mots au garçon dont les cheveux sont roses.

« _Je suis content de te voir ce matin Natsu car nous avons quelque chose à te demander._

_- Nous ?_ Demande le compagnon de Gray, étonné.

- _Oui, Gaara et moi. »_

Gaara regarde Natsu et sourit d'une manière plutôt arrogante. Son ami comprend le message et continue de jouer le jeu de Cloud.

« _Je t__'__écoute._

_- Merci. »_

Le grand blond s'éloigne de la cafetière avec une tasse dans les mains et prend place sur l'une des chaises libres. Le voilà donc à la droite de Natsu mais surtout, à la gauche de Gaara. Cloud se lance.

« _On aimerait savoir s__'__il y a possibilité que tu nous ouvres la porte du bureau de ton père si cela ne te dérange pas._

_- Et pourquoi j__'__accepterai ?_

_- Nous pensons que certaines réponses à nos questions se trouvent à l__'__intérieur._

_- Quelles interrogations ?_

_- Comme celle qui concerne cette mort mystérieuse dont a été victime la servante de ton père._

_- Tu veux parler de celle qui est enterrée sur l__'__île ?_

_- Oui. »_

Il est vrai que ce point d'interrogation intrigue fortement Natsu.

« _J__'__ignore où se trouve la clef,_ finit-il par avouer.

-_ Ce n__'__est pas grave car Gaara peut crocheter la serrure si tu lui donnes l__'__autorisation._

_- Ou toi Cloud. »_

Le blond se retourne et voit Sangohan et Satoru entrer dans la pièce. Eux aussi sont prêts pour affronter cette nouvelle journée qui commence et le premier évènement de ce vendredi sera une confrontation. Celle-ci va débuter grâce au petit ami de Trunks, qui tient un petit dossier dans l'une de ses mains. Tranquillement, le brun s'approche de la table et balance la chemise sur le meuble, sous les yeux de Cloud.

« _Qu__'__est-ce que c__'__est ?_ Demande-t-il.

-_ Sangohan a fait des recherches sur ton passé, sous la demande de Natsu et nous avons bien fait. »_ Répond Satoru.

De suite, Cloud commence à s'énerver et regarde le compagnon de Gray.

_« Comment as-tu pu __…_

_- Désolé Cloud mais comme tu le sais, tu te trouves sur les terres de mon père et tôt ou tard, ce domaine me reviendra. Comme tu es celui qui a rejoint mon cercle amical que très récemment, je me devais de faire des recherches te concernant. Ainsi, je sais désormais qui tu es. De plus, tacler Gaara sur son passé crapuleux est un peu gonflé venant de ta part puisque toi aussi, tu possèdes une vie criminelle. Je me trompe ? »_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre II

12 H 00

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Cuisine**

Six heures se sont écoulées depuis la révélation du passé de Cloud. Celui-ci ne se sent plus à sa place et souhaite quitter l'île au plus vite. Face à lui se tiennent Sangohan et Gaara.

« _Je n__'__arrive toujours à comprendre pourquoi vous avez agit de la sorte ?_ S'offusque le blond.

-_ Comme tu l__'__as dit Natsu, il me l__'__avait demandé et comme c__'__est mon ami, je me devais de lui rendre ce service,_ lui rétorque le compagnon de Trunks.

-_ Peut-être mais tu aurais très bien pu garder cette information secrète._

_- Et pour quelle raison ?_

_- Parce que maintenant, vous allez tous me dévisager comme si j__'__étais une bête curieuse. »_

Gaara éclate de rire à la suite de cette phrase.

« _Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »_

L'ancien criminel retrouve son sérieux et donne l'explication à Cloud.

« _Je rigole parce que tu es d__'__une bêtise affligeante. Comme tu as pu l__'__apprendre, j__'__étais un vulgaire voleur et c__'__est grâce à Naruto que j__'__ai pu me remettre sur le droit chemin. Même si ce style de vie me déplait fortement, je ne ferais rien pour décevoir celui que j__'__aime. De plus, je me sens vraiment à ma place ici malgré la présence de Gon._

_- Gon qui est le policier qui t__'__a arrêté si je ne me trompe pas ?_

_- Tout à fait Cloud et si j__'__ai un conseil à te donner, le voici. Avant de nous faire la moindre reproche sur un quelconque jugement de l__'__un d__'__entre nous, évite d__'__agir de la sorte en ce qui nous concerne._

_- Je ne vous ai pas jugé._

_- Pardon ? »_

Cette fois, c'est Gaara qui s'énerve.

« _Qui vient de dire que nous allons tous le regarder comme s__'__il s__'__agissait d__'__une bête curieuse ? »_

Cloud ne répond pas car son interlocuteur vient de lui prouver sa contradiction. A cet instant, Gray arrive dans la pièce mais reste à son entrée.

_« Désolé de vous déranger mais je viens de la part de Natsu. »_

Gaara se tourne alors vers le brun et tente de se calmer.

« _Pourquoi ?_

_- Vous avez son autorisation pour ouvrir la porte du bureau. »_

Cette nouvelle enthousiaste chaque membre du trio.

« _Voilà qui est une excellente nouvelle. » _S'exprime Sangohan.

Toutefois, Gaara songe à Trunks et sans quitter Gray des yeux, donne un ordre au blond.

« _Cloud, va chercher le mec de Sangohan._

_- Et pourquoi moi ? »_

Le petit ami de Naruto délaisse Gray pour fixer Cloud droit dans les yeux. Bien sûr, le tatoué est en colère.

« _Parce que cette initiative est de Trunks et je ne tiens pas à ce qu__'__il soit privé de ce plaisir. De plus, la prochaine fois que tu discutes mes propos, je te bute._

_- Ouais et tu te feras arrêter par Gon._

_- Certes mais au moins, j__'__aurais soulagé cette planète de cette merde que tu es. Maintenant, file ! »_

Et cet ordre est donné en hurlant. Voyant que Gaara est à bout, Cloud ne discute pas et traverse la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon. De son côté, Sangohan tente de calme le soupirant de Naruto.

« _Calmes-toi Gaara, cela ne vaut pas la peine que tu t__'__énerves contre lui._

_- Je le sais mais je ne supporte pas les filous et s__'__il y a bien une carte que celui-ci joue depuis le début, c__'__est bien celle-là. »_

**Salon**

Cloud arrive dans le salon et s'arrête devant la grande table autour de laquelle sont assis Shinji et Nowaki.

« _L__'__un de vous aurait vu Trunks dans la matinée ?_

_- Oui et je sais où il est,_ lui répond Shinji.

-_ Très bien et où je pourrai le trouver ?_

_- Dans la salle de jeux._

_- Merci beaucoup Shinji. »_

Cloud quitte les deux hommes et disparait à l'intérieur de la pièce indiquée. De ce fait, Nowaki se retrouve en tête-à-tête avec Shinji.

« _Donc, notre Cloud était lui aussi un petit bandit ?_ Questionne le petit ami d'Hiroki.

_- D__'__après ce que j__'__ai comprit, la réponse est oui._

- _Décidemment, Gon va avoir beaucoup de travail._

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- A ton avis ? »_

Shinji cherche la réponse dans son esprit mais ne la trouve pas.

« _Désolé mais je ne vois pas du tout. »_

Avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, Nowaki lui donne la solution à son interrogation.

« _Etant donné qu__'__il y a deux criminels sous ce toit, Gon n__'__aura pas l__'__occasion de souffler ne serait-ce qu__'__une seule seconde._

_- Certes mais avec un troisième criminel qui s__'__ignore, il aura davantage de boulot._

_- Un criminel qui s__'__ignore ? »_

Shinji se lève de sa chaise et prend soin de la ranger sous la table.

« _Je te laisse méditer sur cette phrase. »_

Et voilà que le garçon se dirige vers l'escalier qui conduit à l'étage des chambres, tandis que Nowaki réfléchit au véritable sens des derniers mots de Shinji.

**Salle de jeux**

Effectivement, Cloud trouve Trunks derrière le comptoir de la pièce. Le petit ami de Sangohan est occupé à boire un petit apéritif lorsque l'arrivée du blond l'intrigue.

« _Tu as besoin de quelque chose Cloud ?_

_- Pas vraiment mais comme tu es à l__'__origine du projet, il me semblait normal de te prévenir que nous allons ouvrir la porte du bureau._

_- Génial. Merci beaucoup de m__'__en avoir informé. »_

Suite à cette nouvelle, Trunks abandonne son verre et traverse la salle pour se rendre dans la cuisine. De son côté, Cloud se retrouve seul et sourit.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre III

14 H 00

**Propriété de l****'****île**

**Tombe de l****'****inconnue**

Les garçons ont fini de déjeuner depuis une petite heure environ. Cloud, qui se sent de moins en moins bien au sein de la maison, a préféré sortir dans le but de s'isoler plusieurs minutes. En ce moment, l'homme se tient devant la tombe de l'île.

« _Vous avez de la chance madame. Là où vous êtes désormais, plus personne vient vous faire chier. »_

Et comme un petit enfant, Cloud shoot dans un petit caillou qui s'en va rouler sur plusieurs centimètres.

« _Cloud ? »_

Le blond fait pivoter sa tête sur sa droite et voit son homme face à lui.

« _Coucou Zack._

_- Coucou. Je viens d__'__apprendre ce qui s__'__est passé pour toi et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour ta défense._

_- Tu n__'__as rien à te reprocher et puis de toute façon, je suis habitué à me défendre seul. »_

Zack tente un approchement affectif mais son petit ami recule de plusieurs pas.

« _Cloud._

_- J__'__ai besoin d__'__être seul Zack._

_- D__'__accord mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu__'__un, pense à moi. D__'__ailleurs, si tu me cherches, sache que tu me trouveras dans le bureau._

_- Entendu.»_

Et c'est suite à cette réponse que le brun s'éloigne de son conjoint.

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Bureau du père de Natsu.**

Satoru et Sora se trouvent actuellement en bas de l'escalier qui mène de la cuisine à la cave. Pièce qui a été aménagé en bureau, sous la directive du paternel de leur hôte. Bien sûr, aucune lueur du jour ne parvient à filtrer dans le sous-sol. Pour seul éclairage, une ampoule qui pend misérablement du plafond.

« _Cette pièce est plutôt sinistre,_ exprime Satoru.

- _Je suis tout à fait d__'__accord avec toi. »_

Les deux hommes se déplacent et le petit ami de Keigo s'installe dans le fauteuil. De son côté, Sora s'approche de l'écran géant.

« _C__'__est bizarre quand même,_ fait le premier.

- _Quoi donc ?_

_- Cette maison est censée être une résidence vacancière. Comment se fait-il qu__'__un bureau soit là ?_

_- A mon avis, le père de Natsu était un sacré bosseur._

_- Un trait de caractère qui n__'__a pas disparu. »_

Satoru commence à ouvrir les tiroirs du meuble les uns après les autres dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur cette curieuse histoire. Sora lui, délaisse complètement le support plasma pour se déplacer dans la pièce.

« _Tu crois que les autres ont remarqué ce rideau ? »_

Demande le petit ami de Roxas. Le brun ferme le tiroir dans lequel il fouillait et tourne son visage pour connaître ce fameux bout de tissu. Effectivement, dans un fond de la pièce se trouve un rideau vert étiré sur toute la longueur d'une tringle. Cette dernière, bien sûr, maintient le morceau d'étoffe suspendu. Désormais, Satoru se tient aux côtés de Sora.

« _Bon, tu tires dessus ou quoi ?_ Lance le brun.

- _Pourquoi moi ? Tu peux très bien le faire aussi je te signale._

_- Je sais mais ce n__'__est pas moi qui l__'__ai trouvé._

_- Tu ne manques pas d__'__air toi. »_

Sora attrape un pan du tissu lorsque Satoru poursuit.

« _Tu imagines si quelqu__'__un nous saute dessus au moment de l__'__ouverture ?_

_- Arrête tes conneries s__'__il te plait car tu es en train de me faire flipper. »_

Celui qui tient le rideau dans l'une de ses mains se gonfle de courage.

« _Allez, au bout de trois, j__'__ouvre. Un, deux__…__ »_

Les yeux de Sora se posent alors sur les jambes de Satoru qui sont en train de trembler.

« _J__'__y crois pas, tu as peur toi aussi ?_

_- Ta gueule et ouvre. »_

Oubliant son fameux décompte, Sora tire le rideau d'un grand coup et pousse un cri de surprise. Satoru hurle également lorsque des pas se manifestent dans l'escalier.

« _Qu__'__est-ce qui se passe vous deux ? »_

Celui qui vient d'arriver n'est autre que Zack. Si Sora a poussé un cri juste après avoir ouvert le rideau, c'est qu'une immense statue se trouvait de l'autre côté. Cette œuvre représente une fille aux longs cheveux bruns en train de s'écrouler, la main droite postée sur l'un de ses flancs. Sa longue robe pâle ne présente aucun motif d'ornement sur l'ensemble mais un détail reste troublant. En effet, des taches rouges s'échappent de l'endroit où est posée la main.

« _Qui est-ce ?_ Demande Satoru après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

- _Je l__'__ignore. »_ Lui répond Zack qui s'approche davantage de la sculpture.

Au pied de celle-ci, une petite plaque en or sur lequel est inscrit un petit message.

« _A celle que j__'__aime, la mère de mon enfant,_ lit l'homme de Cloud.

-_ Monsieur Happy est un romantique d__'__après ce que nous pouvons voir,_ indique Sora.

-_ Ouais et je suis en train de me poser une question. »_

Zack et Sora fixent Satoru.

« _Puisque Natsu ignore où se trouve la clef de la serrure de la porte d__'__entrée, qui nous dit qu__'__il a déjà foutu les pieds ici ?_

_- Je ne vois pas__…__ »_

Le petit ami de Roxas ne termine pas sa phrase car la réponse vient de lui traverser l'esprit.

« _Tu crois que cette statue représente sa mère ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous ignorons à quoi elle ressemblait._

_- Satoru n__'__a pas tort et j__'__estime que Natsu doit être prévenu. Néanmoins, il persiste un autre souci._

_- Lequel ? _l'interroge Sora.

_- Je ne sais pas si vous l__'__avez remarqué mais Natsu se referme très vite sur lui-même lorsque nous évoquons sa maman._

**- **_Il ne faut pas avoir un doctorat en psychologie pour comprendre que ce décès l__'__a beaucoup marqué. Dans un sens, sa réaction est normale. »_ Termine l'amant de Keigo.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre IV

15 H 00

**Quelque part sur l****'****île**

**Repaire du Ciseleur.**

Le criminel se tient sur le siège qui se trouve devant sa console informatique. Grâce aux nombreuses caméras postées sur l'île et dans la maison, il peut suivre l'évolution des garçons. Néanmoins, celui qui vit dans l'ombre présente des signes de nervosité. En effet, il n'arrête pas de tapoter ses pieds sur le sol.

« _Quand je pense qu__'__ils ont osé confondre ma maman avec cette maudite putain qui a servi de mère à Natsu, j__'__ignore encore ce qui me retient de monter pour leur donner une bonne leçon ?_

_- Ta mission Ciseleur. »_

Voilà que le visage du patron de l'entreprise du dragon s'affiche sur la totalité des écrans.

« _Monsieur Happy ?_

_- Bonjour. Comment te portes-tu aujourd__'__hui ?_

_- Très bien mais j__'__ai besoin de me dégourdir les ciseaux._

_- Je n__'__en doute pas une seule seconde mais tu sais que demain est un grand jour pour toi._

_- Et comment ! »_

Le tueur pivote sur sa chaise et regarde une étagère cloutée sur l'un des murs de la pièce. Sur les planches de bois, cinq bocaux. Un seul est rempli d'un liquide rouge alors que les quatre autres sont totalement vides.

« _Vivement que je m__'__amuse bientôt car ma réserve est sur le point de s__'__épuiser._

_- Je le sais et c__'__est pour cette raison que demain doit être un grand jour pour lui._

_- Pour lui ? Et moi, je deviens quoi dans cette histoire ?_

_- Toi, j__'__ai un cadeau à t__'__offrir. Connecte un écran sur la caméra du salon s__'__il te plait._

_- Entendu. »_

Le ciseleur s'exécute et fait disparaitre le visage d'Happy sur l'un des nombreux carrés de plasma.

« _Bien et maintenant, observe mais surtout, écoute._

_- D__'__accord. »_

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Salon**

Plusieurs occupants de la maison sont réunis autour de la grande table du salon. Les garçons jouent à un jeu de cartes et Hiroki vient de remporter une manche. Frustré de n'avoir pu gagner, Cloud envoie ses cartes promener sur la nappe.

« _Il a vraiment une chance de cocu. »_

Face à ce comportement, Hiroki baisse la tête et semble se braquer. Roxas, qui fait parti des joueurs, le remarque et vient à son secours.

« _Calmes-toi Hiroki, il ne disait pas ça pour te blesser. »_

Le petit ami de Nowaki lève son visage vers Roxas.

« _Tu crois ? »_

Cloud, qui a entendu la réaction d'Hiroki, se souvient de la conversation qu'il a eu avec le petit ami de Sora, quelques jours auparavant. Du coup, il intervient également en se montrant protecteur et surtout, rassurant. Traits de caractère que ses amis ignoraient, même son homme Zack.

« _Roxas a raison. Je disais ça juste parce que c__'__est une expression mais surtout, parce que je suis jaloux de ta bonne étoile. »_

Timidement, le garçon craintif regarde Cloud droit dans les yeux.

« _C__'__est vrai ?_

_- Bien sûr puisque je te le dis. En tout cas, tu vas devoir t__'__enfiler le gain._

_- Cela fait déjà le troisième verre._

_- Je sais mais va dire ça à la roue du destin. »_

Le grand blond fait un clin d'œil à Hiroki avant d'attraper la bouteille de vodka qui reposait en bout de table. Ensuite, il en verse dans le verre du gagnant et l'incite à le boire.

« _Allez, cul sec mon gars. »_

Au moment où le frêle garçon attrape le verre, une musique se fait entendre. Natsu, qui fait parti des joueurs réunis autour de la table, tourne sa tête en direction du buffet qui est placé sous l'escalier. Sur le meuble, un poste-radio. Le fils du propriétaire de la maison n'est pas le seul à être surpris puisque Kurando lui pose une question.

« _Il est détraqué ton poste ou quoi ?_

_- Non mais je vais jeter un œil, on ne sait jamais. Ne bougez pas. »_

Kurando, qui se tient sur la gauche de Roxas se montre obéissant. Pendant ce temps, Natsu se lève de sa chaise, traverse la salle en direction du fameux buffet et appuie sur l'un des nombreux boutons du poste afin de l'éteindre. Au lieu de faire taire cette musique, celle-ci poursuit.

« _C__'__est quoi encore ce bordel ? »_

S'étonne Natsu. Keigo, qui est lui aussi autour de la table, se permet une petite touche d'humeur.

« _Cette maison est hantée Natsu ?_

_- N__'__importe quoi. »_

Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'excite sur le bouton mais rien à faire. La seule source d'alimentation de cet appareil est l'électricité. Toutefois, aucun fil ne le relie à une prise.

« _Je ne vais pas le jeter contre le sol tout de même si ? »_

En guise de réponse, la musique change sur une femme qui discute à une tierce personne.

« _Coucou mon chéri. Alors, tu t__'__es bien amusé dehors avec le petit Natsu ? »_

A l'entente de son prénom, le petit ami de Gray pose le poste sur le buffet et recule de plusieurs pas. Là, Kurando vient le rejoindre.

« _Nous avons entendu la même chose Natsu ?_

_- Ouais mais c__'__est probablement une coïncidence. »_

La voix féminine poursuit.

« _Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi proche tous les deux. En tout cas, lorsque ton père apprendra cette nouvelle, je suis sûre qu__'__il sera également très heureux. »_

Tout à coup, des bruits métalliques se font entendre dans le poste et le ton de la femme change rapidement.

« _Que fais-tu avec ces ciseaux mon grand ? Tu sais très bien que maman ne veut pas te voir avec ça dans les mains. Toshio ? A quoi joues-tu mon bonhomme ? »_

Suite à cette série de question, le petit garçon répond.

« _Je veux jouer avec toi comme je l__'__ai fait avec le chat de papa._

_- Le chat de papa ?_

_- Oui. C__'__est moi qui a découpé Draco et il a bien aimé._

_- Mais__…__ mais comment a-t-il pu aimé puisque tu l__'__as envoyé au paradis ?_

_- Je ne saurais te l__'__expliquer mais je sais qu__'__il a beaucoup aimé jouer avec moi. Maintenant, ne bouge pas car je vais te faire mal sinon. »_

Des pas se font entendre mais comme ils sont à moitié étouffé, les garçons estiment qu'ils doivent provenir de l'enfant. D'autres sont perceptibles mais hélas, c'est davantage la quiétude la mère qui s'exprime.

« _Chéri, pourquoi tu regardes maman comme ça ? Tu sais que si tu me fais du mal, papa va te gronder ?_

_- Ben non puisque c__'__est lui qui m__'__a dit de jouer avec toi à ce jeu._

_- Quoi ? Mais ce n__'__est__…__ »_

La femme n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un drôle de bruit casse net sa voix. Désormais, c'est un étouffement qui parvient aux oreilles de Natsu et de ses camarades.

« _Non Toshio, arrête ça. »_

Et l'enfant s'exprime mais d'un étrange façon. En effet, il émet des gémissements comme s'il s'énervait sur quelque chose. Pour sa mère, plus aucun son. La séquence audio s'arrête là, provoquant une certaine stupeur chez le garçon aux cheveux rouges mais aussi chez ceux qui se trouvent derrière lui autour de la table. Le seul qui s'exprime est Kurando.

« _C__'__était quoi cette émission ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais cela fout la trouille. »_

Natsu ne préfère pas s'attarder et tourne le dos au poste-radio. Par contre, le petit ami de Yuri se pose beaucoup de question.

« _Tu ne trouves pas cette séquence étrange Natsu ? »_

_- Non. »_

Le garçon retrouve sa chaise mais poursuit sa conversation avec Kurando.

« _Je devrais ?_

_- Ben oui puisque cela parle de Toshio mais également de toi. »_

Natsu n'est guère préoccupé mais souhaite reprendre le jeu de cartes là où il l'avait laissé.

**Quelque part sur l****'****île**

**Repaire du Ciseleur**

Le criminel est à deux doigts de pleurer tellement le passage audio lui a rappelé de bons souvenirs.

« _Merci beaucoup papa pour ce cadeau._

_- De rien mon petit mais combien de fois t__'__ai-je demandé de ne pas m__'__appeler ainsi ?_

_- Excusez-moi Monsieur Happy. »_

D'un revers de son bras gauche, le tueur sèche ses larmes et aussitôt, un sourire démoniaque se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« _En tout cas, Natsu n__'__est qu__'__un gros crétin._

_- Sur ce coup là, je suis tout à fait d__'__accord avec toi. Par contre, j__'__ai oublié de te donner une information._

_- Je vous écoute._

_- En plus de Sangohan, j__'__aimerais que tu ne touches pas Trunks pour le moment._

_- Entendu mais promettez-moi que je pourrais aussi m__'__amuser avec eux ?_

_- Ne t__'__inquiète surtout pas._

_- Merci. »_

Le ciseleur ressent le besoin de se lever de sa chaise, de s'éloigner de la console informatique pour entamer une danse des plus curieuse. En tout cas, il est content et cela se voit. Pendant ce temps, le père de Natsu poursuit.

« _Je te recontacterai plus tard ce soir pour te dire quelles sont les personnes que tu pourras retirer pour cette première sélection._

_- Entendu. »_

Et sans en dire davantage, le propriétaire de l'île met fin à la communication. Du côté du ciseleur, celui-ci s'arrête de danser car une question vient de lui traverser l'esprit. D'ailleurs, il se la pose à voix haute.

« _Comment se fait-il que Natsu ne se souvient pas de moi et pire encore, de Draco ? Pourtant, il était toujours en train de jouer avec ce maudit chat. Faudrait que je pose la question à Monsieur Happy lorsqu__'__il prendra contact avec moi ce soir. »_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre V

16 H 00

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Salle de jeux**

Cloud et Hiroki sont ensemble, occupés à jouer à la console. Cependant, tandis que les garçons s'amusent, le premier n'arrête pas de poser des questions au second.

« _Tu crois que le couple parfait existe Hiroki ?_

_- Non pas vraiment._

_- Pourtant, ta romance avec Nowaki semble être irréprochable._

_- Je le sais._

_- Et tu continues à dire que la perfection dans ce domaine ne peut exister ?_

_- Oui mais pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ?_

_- Par curiosité._

_- Tu es sûr ? »_

Cloud enfonce la touche « start » de sa manette pour mettre le jeu sur pause. Ensuite, il tourne son visage vers celui d'Hiroki et acquiesce.

« _C__'__est bizarre mais j__'__ai plutôt l__'__impression que tu cherches à me protéger de quelque chose,_ dit le petit ami de Nowaki.

-_ Tu aimerais ?_

_- Non car je suis assez grand pour me défendre moi-même._

_- Si tu le dis. »_

Le blond appuie sur le bouton et la partie peut reprendre. Cette fois, Hiroki n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

« _Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot._

_- C__'__est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

_- Oui Cloud._

_- Très bien. Certaines personnes et moi-même pensons que tu es maltraité par ton gars. »_

Hiroki se réfugie dans le silence et se concentre davantage sur le jeu.

_« Tu ne dis plus rien ? »_

Le petit ami de Nowaki se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De son côté, Cloud persiste.

« _Hiroki ?_

_- Laisse-moi tranquille et continue de jouer sans moi._

_- Quoi ? »_

L'ami du blond se lève de son pouf et pose délicatement la manette sur la petite table sur laquelle repose la console. Ensuite, il traverse la pièce pour la quitter. Désormais, Cloud se retrouve seul.

« _Je crois que nous avons un léger souci avec Nowaki. »_

**Propriété**

**Ponton**

Shinji est assit en tailleur sur le ponton de bois et son petit ami est avec lui. Tous les deux regardent la surface de l'eau sur une partie de sa superficie totale.

« _Tu crois qu__'__un jour, on sera assez fortuné pour qu__'__on puisse s__'__offrir une île privée ? _Demande le brun.

-_ Je ne sais pas mais si c__'__est ton rêve, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour t__'__aider à le réaliser._

_- Merci beaucoup Kaworu. »_

Shinji pose alors sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami. Celui-ci passe ses bras autour de lui et la discussion peut alors continuer.

« _En plus, cela pourrait être très utile d__'__avoir une petite île rien qu__'__à nous,_ rajoute le brun.

- _Utile en quoi ?_

_- Pour passer des vacances, faire la fête avec nos amis, se faire des plans coquins en pleine nature sans que la moindre personne vienne nous déranger._

_- Je vois et cela me fait penser que nous ne l__'__avons pas fait encore une seule fois dans notre chambre._

_- Ouais alors que certains ne s__'__en sont pas privés._

_- Tu veux parler de Keigo et de Satoru ?_

_- Ouais. »_

Shinji ressent le besoin d'embrasser son petit ami et il ne lui faut pas plusieurs minutes pour le faire. Lorsque les deux amoureux retirent leurs lèvres de celles de l'autre, c'est pour s'échanger quelques mots.

« _Je t__'__aime Kaworu._

_- Je t__'__aime également Shinji, ne t__'__inquiète surtout pas. »_

Les garçons se sourient lorsqu'une troisième personne vient s'installer à leur côté.

« _Je crois que Roxas avait vu juste concernant Hiroki. »_

Shinji et Kaworu tournent leur visage pour regarder celui qui vient d'arriver : Cloud.

« _Il est maltraité par Nowaki ?_ Interroge le premier.

-_ J__'__en ai bien l__'__impression. J__'__ai tenté d__'__en discuter avec Hiroki mais il s__'__est aussitôt refermer sur lui-même._

_- Ce qui peut être prit pour un signe,_ rajoute Kaworu.

-_ Oui. J__'__aimerais bien en discuter avec Gon mais avec mon passé, je préfère m__'__abstenir._

_- Ouais et il est en vacance. »_ Conclut Shinji.

Kaworu libère son petit ami et se lève. Ce comportement intrigue les deux garçons.

« _Tu fais quoi ?_ Dit le brun.

- _Je vais trouver Gon pour l__'__informer au sujet d__'__Hiroki. »_

Et voilà que le garçon aux cheveux gris quitte le ponton pour marcher sur le chemin qui mène jusqu'à la résidence. De son côté, Cloud regarde la surface de la rivière et prend un air sérieux. Shinji le remarque et cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

« _A quoi penses-tu Cloud ?_

_- Je pense à cette drôle d__'__émission que nous avons entendu à la radio tout à l__'__heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j__'__ai l__'__impression que cette séquence était réelle._

_- Tu n__'__es pas le seul à le penser._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Ouais mais un autre point d__'__interrogation mérite d__'__être soulevé._

_- A propos de Natsu qui ne semble pas plus intéressé que ça ?_

_- Tout à fait._

_- J__'__avoue que c__'__est très curieux. Mince ! »_

Cloud vient de se souvenir d'un détail.

« _Cloud ?_

_- J__'__ai oublié de dire à Natsu qu__'__une statue de sa mère se trouvait dans le bureau de son père._

_- Ce n__'__est pas bien grave car tu auras le temps de lui dire dans la soirée ou au pire, demain._

_- Ouais mais c__'__est son anniversaire._

_- Je le sais et c__'__est pour cette raison que je vais tenter de le trouver maintenant car demain, il aura la tête ailleurs. »_

Le blond se lève du ponton et s'éloigne très vite du secteur.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre VI

17 H 00

**Quelque part sur l****'****île**

**Repaire du Ciseleur.**

Le ciseleur est installé devant son tableau informatique et est occupé à aiguiser les lames de ces ciseaux. Soudain, le visage d'Happy fait son apparition sur l'ensemble des écrans.

« _Comme je te l__'__avais dit, je reviens pour te faire part de mon choix._

_- Je vous écoute Monsieur Happy._

_- Je veux que tu retires Cloud, Sora et Gray._

_- Très bien. »_

Le tueur délaisse ses jouets pour retirer les photos des trois garçons du tableau et les glisser dans un tiroir. Désormais, il ne reste plus que Gaara et Nowaki comme potentielles victimes.

« _Concentre-toi sur ces deux garçons et je te reviendrais te parler demain pour te communiquer le prénom de celui qui ne devra pas être touché pour le moment._

_- Entendu. Bonne soirée Monsieur Happy._

_- Bonne soirée à toi également. »_

Et le visage du patron de l'entreprise Dragon disparait des écrans. De son côté, le criminel reprend ses armes pour recommencer la séance d'affûtage.

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Etage des chambres**

**Chambre de Gon et de Kirua.**

Kirua est allongé sur le lit tandis que Gon est posté devant l'armoire qui est ouverte. Le brun est occupé à choisir ses vêtements de demain lorsque le garçon aux cheveux blancs remarque un certain détail. De suite, il s'assoit sur le matelas et s'étonne.

« _Ne me dis pas que tu as osé l__'__emmener ici ? »_

Gon regarde son mec pour savoir de quoi il parle. Le voyant regarder dans une direction, le flic tourne son visage vers l'armoire et ses yeux fixent l'arme qui est planquée maladroitement sous une pile de pulls.

« _Si._

_- Mais merde, tu m__'__avais promis que tu ne penserais pas au boulot en venant sur cette île._

_- Je sais mais je n__'__ai pas pu m__'__en empêcher. De toute façon, ce n__'__est pas parce que je l__'__ai emmener avec moi que de suite, je ne pense pas à me détendre. J__'__ai dû le faire par réflexe._

_- Comme par hasard. »_

Kirua est en colère tandis que Gon referme les portes de l'armoire. Son choix vestimentaire s'est enfin arrêté sur un ensemble mais ce n'est pas cela qui le préoccupe le plus. Au moment où il s'approche du lit afin de discuter avec son homme, on frappe contre la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

« _Oui ? »_ lance Gon.

L'issue s'ouvre alors sur Keigo qui reste sur le palier.

« _Excuse-moi si je te dérange Gon mais Cloud a besoin de toi dans la cave._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il vient d__'__avancer une hypothèse concernant la statue mais il souhaite avoir ton avis professionnel._

_- Très bien. Dis-lui que j__'__arrive._

_- Entendu. »_

Keigo laisse la porte ouverte mais disparait du passage afin d'aller retrouver Cloud. De son côté, Gon regarde son compagnon qui donne l'impression d'être triste.

« _Ne fais pas cette tête Kirua._

_- Désolé mais tout porte à croire que nos vacances sont foutues. De toute façon, je m__'__y attendais et je prendrais des dispositions lors de notre retour._

_- Des dispositions ? Que veux-tu dire ? »_

Kirua regarde alors Gon et sourit d'une manière plutôt arrogante.

« _Tu es policier et tu n__'__es même pas capable de répondre à cette énigme. Inutile de te dire à quel point tu peux craindre parfois. »_

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur cette conversation de peur de l'aggraver, Gon s'éloigne de Kirua et sort de la chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

**Bureau du père de Natsu**

Cloud est devant la statue et se pose des tas de questions. Toutefois, son intelligence s'est arrêtée sur une hypothèse et il attend la venue de Gon pour en discuter avec lui. Aux côtés du blond se tient Kurando.

« _Donc, tu penses que la séquence que nous avons entendu dans le poste-radio a un lien avec cette effigie ?_

_- Ouais et cette femme n__'__est pas la mère de Natsu mais celle de ce Toshio._

_- Qu__'__est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_- La plaie qu__'__elle tente de dissimuler sous sa main. D__'__ailleurs, cette statue semble vouloir cacher la triste vérité aux yeux de tous._

_- Depuis quand es-tu un expert en art ?_

_- C__'__est lié à mon passé._

_- Ouais et j__'__aimerai bien en discuter avec toi, si tu as le temps ? »_

Cloud ne se retourne pas, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Kurando. Celui qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce n'est autre que Gon. Le policier s'approche du duo et se glisse entre les duos.

« _Je le ferais lorsque j__'__aurais le temps._ dit Cloud.

-_ Cela tombe bien car nous sommes en vacance donc, nous avons tout le temps nécessaire pour ça._

_- Sauf que ce séjour prend fin dimanche et que nous sommes déjà samedi. De plus, je pense que tu ferais mieux de consacrer ces deux jours qui nous reste à ton mec plutôt qu__'__à mon vécu. N__'__es-tu pas d__'__accord avec moi ? »_

Le petit ami de Zach regarde Gon droit dans les yeux au moment où il lui pose cette question. Le brun songe alors à la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir avec Kirua.

« _Si, tu as raison._

_- Donc, nous sommes d__'__accord. Maintenant, je vais te faire part de mon hypothèse__…_

_- Concernant cette statue ?_

_- Oui._

_- Désolé mais j__'__ai eu le temps de l__'__entendre en entrant dans ce bureau._

_- Et alors ? Quel est ton avis ?_

_- Je suis plutôt d__'__accord avec toi. _

_- Cool._

_- Cependant__…_

_- Oui Gon ?_

_- Nos yeux ne sont pas assez avertis sur le plan de l__'__art pour comprendre parfaitement le message de cette statue._

_- Ce n__'__est pas faux. »_

Gon et Cloud continuent de contempler l'œuvre tandis que Kurando ne dit rien. En réalité, le garçon est en train d'exploiter les capacités de ses méninges et voilà qu'une solution lui traverse l'esprit.

« _Excusez-moi mais je crois savoir à qui nous pouvons nous adresser._ finit-il par exprimer.

-_ Vraiment ?_ le regarde Gon.

-_ Ouais et je vais vous demander d__'__attendre quelques minutes. »_

Et voilà que Kurando emprunte l'escalier qui mène à la cuisine.

**Quelque part sur l****'****île**

**Repaire du Ciseleur**

Le garçon n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation qui a eu lieu dans le bureau grâce à l'un de ses écrans.

« _Je me demande si monsieur Happy a bien fait d__'__exclure Cloud car j__'__ai la nette impression qu__'__il va me poser quelques problèmes. »_

Méfiant, le criminel préfère garder un œil sur l'évolution du blond, pour être sûr que ce dernier ne fera pas échouer son plan mais surtout, celui de son employeur.

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Salle de jeux**

Kurando trouve Hiroki devant l'écran géant, une manette de la console dans les mains.

« _Hiroki ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j__'__aimerais savoir si c__'__est bien toi qui a fait étude des arts pendant un certain temps ?_

_- C__'__est exact. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?_

_- Sauvegarde ta partie et retrouve-moi dans le bureau._

_- Entendu. »_

Hiroki se lève de son pouf et réalise plusieurs actions pour être sûr de retrouver la partie là où il l'avait arrêté tandis que le cousin de Yuri sort de la pièce.

**Bureau du père de Natsu**

Kurando est de retour et Gon est étonné de le voir seul.

« _Tiens, je pensais que tu aurais emmené la personne avec toi._

_- Justement, il arrive. »_

Et c'est à ce moment qu'Hiroki descend l'escalier et va se poster auprès du Japonais.


End file.
